


POVeela

by KayaSlytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: D/s, Mpreg, Multi, Seelengefährte, Sklaverei, Veela, viele OCs
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayaSlytherin/pseuds/KayaSlytherin
Summary: In einer Welt, in der Dämonen, Vampire und Veelas ihre eigenen Hierarchien aufgebaut haben, findet sich Tom Riddle als ungebundener Veela wieder. Nicht nur ihm, sondern auch seinem Master und dessen Familie ist die Sklaverei alles andere als fremd.





	POVeela

Endlich. Endlich kann ich mal wieder ich selbst sein. Ich breite meine großen, fedrig-weissen Schwingen aus und hebe vom Boden ab. Die, obwohl ich schon alt bin, kastanienbraunen, kurzen Haare werden vom Wind grosszügig verstrubbelt. Manchmal landet auch Sträne in meinen dunkelroten Augen. Hätte man mich mal so auf der Strasse gesehen, hielte man mich für einen sehr gutaussehenden 16-jährigen jungen Mann mit Flügeln, allerdings stimmt das nicht. Ich bin bereits 69 einhalb Jahre alt, doch ich habe nicht viel von meinem Leben mitbekommen. Seit ich ich sechzehn geworden war, erscheint mir mein Leben nur wie ein Traum, manchmal auch wie ein Albtraum, weswegen ich mich auch als ein Jugendlicher sehe.

Meistens bin ich in meiner anderen Form unterwegs. Ich sehe dann abstoßend und hässlich aus mit meiner grauen Haut und meinem schlangenähnlichen Gesicht, doch es schützt mich vor den Menschen. Wenn sie mich nämlich als den sehen könnten, der ich wirklich bin, würden sie ihren Verstand verlieren und mich haben wollen, denn ich bin ein Veela. Wir Veelas haben einen außerordentlich heftigen Charme, der andere Wesen betört und den wir nicht ausschalten können, außer wir wechseln in unsere hässliche Gestalt, da können wir ihn kontrollieren. Früher, als ich noch nicht gewandelt und der Charme noch nicht so ausgeprägt war, habe ich ihn benutzt, um meine Lehrer und Mitschüler zu beeinflussen, doch heute kann ich ihn fast nicht mehr brauchen.

Ich habe mich immer sehr für Politik interessiert, auch wenn ich nicht stimmen darf, obwohl meine Familie einen Sitz im Wizgamot inne hat. Mir stieß schon vor Jahren sauer auf, dass wir magischen Halbwesen, zu denen auch die Hauselfen, die Werwölfe, die Riesen, die Zentauren, die Grimme, die Kobolde, die Dämonen und die Vampire gehören, von den Menschenzauberern nicht als ebenbürtig angesehen werden, also gründete ich einen Widerstand. Was ich nie wollte, war Krieg, doch er hat in unser Land Einzug gehalten, denn die Menschen wollen uns nicht mehr Rechte geben. Oder überhaupt welche.

Obwohl ich nur ein jugendlicher Veela bin, bin ich der Anführer der 'dunklen Seite', wie SIE uns nennen. Ich plane meine Gefolgsleute, um unsere Dörfer zu schützen und die gefährlichsten Menschen-Magier aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Mein Kollege Luzifer, der übrigens ein Dämon ist, hilft mir dabei sehr.

In der Menschenwelt unter den Zivilisten bin ich mittlerweile als 'Voldemort', 'der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf' oder als 'du-weißt-schon-wer' bekannt. Warum sie nicht bei meinem offiziellen Namen Tom Riddle geblieben sind, ist mir bis heute schleierhaft. Sie haben mir einen Namen gegeben - Voldemort - und jetzt benutzen sie ihn nicht mal, da sie Angst haben, dass ich sie hören könnte. Die Zivilisten tun mir ehrlich leid, denn sie wissen nicht einmal, dass sie eigentlich gar keine Angst haben müssten.

Die verbarrikadierten Häuser, über die ich gerade hinweg fliege, versetzen mich in Trauer. Warum macht die weiße Seite nicht einfach reinen Tisch? Warum räumen sie uns nicht wenigstens ein Gesetz ein, dass andere bestraft, wenn sie uns ausnutzen oder misshandeln? Wie viele Hauselfen, Kobolde und Veelas als die 'Geschöpfe des Dienstes' bekannt sind, lassen sich täglich von ihren Mastern misshandeln? Wie viele Vampire, Werwölfe und Dämonen, welche mit den Veelas zu den 'Geschöpfen der Nacht' zählen, leben in armen Verhältnissen, weil sie nicht arbeiten dürfen und ihnen das Ministerium keine Hilfe zukommen lässt? Wie viele 'Geschöpfe des Chaos', wie man Riesen, Grimme und Zentauren im Überbegriff nennt, müssen im verbotenen Wald eingepfercht zusammenleben und sich um ihre Nahrung streiten?

Einige, wie zum Beispiel die Black-Grimme oder ich haben Glück, denn die Erstgenannten haben sich nie enttarnen lassen und ich bin genug mächtig, um mich durchzuschlagen.

Auf einmal schreie ich auf, denn vor mir steht plötzlich ein Baum, den ich nicht habe kommen sehen. Zum Ausweichen ist es zu spät, zum Bremsen auch. Mit aller Kraft versuche ich, mich zu verlangsamen, doch ich fliege voller Karacho in die große, mächtige Eiche, die mitten im verbotenen Wald auf einem kleinen Hügel steht. 

Das letzte, was ich wahrnehme, ist, wie ich mit dem Kopf gegen einen Ast knalle und das Bewusstsein verliere.

Mit einem schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen wachte ich auf. Ich liege auf dem Bauch auf etwas weichem und meine beiden Flügel, sowie mein Kopf, mein rechtes Bein und mein linker Fuß fühlen sich an, als ob man alles durch eine Papierwalze gelassen hätte. Schnell wandert meine Hand zu meinem Hals, nur um dort Leere zu spüren. 

Geschockt will ich mich aufrichten, doch zwei sanfte Hände drücken mich zurück. Dadurch, dass ich die Augen geöffnet habe, sehe ich, dass ich auf Waldboden liege. Um mich herum herrscht dämmeriges, rotes, flackerndes Licht und es ist warm.

"Bleib still liegen, du hast zahlreiche Brüche und eine Gehirnerschütterung", sagt jemand leise.   
"Wo ist... die Kette?", frage ich mit peinlich schwacher Stimme. Die silberne Halskette mit einem sternförmigen Anhänger ist überlebenswichtig für mich, denn der Edelstein, der darin eingelassen ist (bei mir ist es ein Rubin), haltet die Sonne von mir weg. Wir Veelas vertragen keine Sonne. Wir verbrennen wie Vampire, wenn sie auf unsere Haut trifft.

"Sie ist kaputt" Ich hebe ruckartig den Kopf, weswegen mir kurz schwindlig wird und ich vor Schmerzen aufkeuchte. Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!  
"Aber keine Sorge, wir sind hier in einer Höhle, also kann dich kein Sonnenlicht treffen, sonst wärst du mause, es ist nämlich helllichter Tag. Ich bin sie am reparieren, aber wer auch immer die gemacht hat, hat ganz schön viele Schutzzauber darauf gesprochen. Wie heißt du eigentlich?" Erst jetzt sehe ich dem Jugendlichen ins Gesicht. Er hat etwas mehr als schulterlange, schwarze Haare, ist gross, sicher einen Kopf größer als ich. Seine violetten Augen und die riesigen, schwarzen, ledrigen Flügel auf seinem Rücken lassen keine Fragen zu seinem Wesen offen. Er ist ein Dämon. Ganz sicher.

"Okay, ich rate einfach. Tom Riddle?" Mein Kopf ruckt wieder hoch. Ich nicke langsam.  
"Ja... und wer bist du?"  
"Ich bin Tizian"   
"Aha... und weiter?" Ich habe ihn noch nie gesehen und ich dachte immer, dass ich schon alle magischen Wesen in England kenne. Tizian lächelt schief.  
"Satanus. Du kennst meinen Vater sicher" Oh Merlin! Was wird er mit mir machen?! Der junge Fürst lacht. Warum hört es sich so gut an?

"Ich bin nicht so, wie man sagt, dass mein Vater ist. Ich kenne ihn nicht einmal richtig, also mach dir keine Sorgen" Ich lege mich wieder in das Laub, die Tannennadeln und das Moos zurück. Vorsichtig versuche ich meine Gliedmassen zu bewegen. Die Arme sind kein Problem, doch von den Beinen durchzieht mich ein stechender Schmerz, bei den Flügeln ist noch schlimmer, da sie sehr empfindlich sind. Sie liegen ausgebreitet auf dem Höhlenboden. Erst jetzt spüre ich auch die Schienen, die meine Beine still legen sollen. Tizian kichert und ich sende ihm einen Blick à la Voldemort.

"Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du still bleiben sollst. Tun Veelas nicht eigentlich das, was man ihnen sagt?" Was mich zu der Frage bringt, warum er meinem Charme widerstehen kann.

"Ich nicht. Aber es wäre vielleicht ausnahmsweise gut gewesen. Warum kannst du meinem Charme widerstehen und warum bin ich hier?"

"Auf die erste Frage habe ich keine Antwort, aber du bist hier, weil ich dich vor drei Tagen demoliert unter einer Eiche da draußen gefunden habe und die Sonne schon beinahe aufgegangen ist und ich wollte nicht, dass du als ein Haufen Asche herum liegst"  
"Danke... schätze ich... du sagtest vor drei Tagen?" Tizian nickte

"Ich kann dich nicht mit Magie heilen, weil ich noch nicht 17 bin und laufen kannst du ja auch nicht, also werden wir wohl noch eine Weile hier bleiben"  
"Aber...", versuche ich einzuwenden. Ich muss doch wieder nach Hause zu meinen Vätern! Sie sehen mich auch wie einen Jugendlichen und nicht wie einen 69-Jährigen an, also haben sie auch einige Regeln für mich, zu denen gehört, dass ich mich mindestens einmal am Tag bei mindestens einem von ihnen zeigen muss. Sie machen sich sicher Sorgen!

"Was ist?", fragt Tizian.  
"Meine Eltern?" Tizian lacht, sodass es von den Höhlenwänden zu uns zurück echot.  
"Muss der große, dunkle Lord etwa um zehn zu Hause sein?", fragt er grinsend. Ich funkle ihn an.  
"Wie du ja offensichtlich schon bemerkt hast, bin ich ein Veela und als solcher altere ich ab 16 nicht mehr, bis mein Gefährte das gleiche Alter erreicht hat!" Tizian stellt sein Lachen ein.  
"Ich weiß, aber die Vorstellung... bekommst du jeden Abend einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss?" Ich verdrehe die Augen, immer noch zu ihm sehend.

"Sehr witzig" Aber ja, ich bekomme von meinen beiden Vätern jeden Abend einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss.  
"Man wird ja wohl fragen dürfen! Hast du übrigens Hunger oder Durst?" Kurz horche ich in mich hinein. Wenn ich an Essen denke, wird mir noch übler, als mir von der Gehirnerschütterung sonst schon ist, allerdings denke ich, dass Wasser gegen die Kopfschmerzen helfen könnte.  
"Könnte ich etwas zu Trinken haben?"  
"Sicher" Tizian steht auf und holt was von einem anderen Teil der Höhle. Ich erkenne eine Trinkflasche, die er mit einem Acquamenti füllt und mir hinhält. Schnell stürze ich einige Schlucke hinunter. Hunger verspüre ich keinen, also muss er mir wohl einen Nährtrank verabreicht haben, denn Veelas müssen, solange sie ihre Gefährten nicht in der Nähe haben, menschliche Nahrung zu sich nehmen. Wenn er da ist, reicht die Nähe zum überleben.

"Hunger hast du nicht?" Ich schüttle den Kopf und keuche auf, als Tizian meinen linken Flügel sanft mit den Fingern berührt. Ein Zucken durchfährt meinen Körper und schon sind die Finger verschwunden.  
"Entschuldige, ich wollte dir keine Schmerzen bereiten", sagt Tizian. Warum denkt der, dass er mir weh getan hat? Ich bin doch nur ab dem schönen Gefühl erschrocken, da ich es bis vorher nicht kannte!

"Hast du nicht, aber meine Flügel sind sehr empfindlich. Es hat nicht geschmerzt, ich bin nur erschrocken", beruhige ich ihn. Er lächelt.   
"Ach so. Ich trage jetzt eine Heilsalbe von einem Kumpel auf. Es könnte ziemlich schmerzen", warnt Tizian und schraubt das Gefäß auf, das er zusammen mit der Trinkflasche geholt hat.

Tizian kniet sich neben meinem Flügel hin und berührt mit seinen Heilsalbe-bedeckten Fingern die Bruchstelle. Es schmerzt eigentlich gar nicht, er ist sehr vorsichtig. Als er allerdings meinen anderen Flügel noch verarztet, kann ich im ersten plötzlich unglaubliche Schmerzen wahrnehmen, die sich durch meinen ganzen Körper ziehen. Ich fühle mich, als stünde mein Blut unter Feuer, während meine Haut gefriert. Ein leises Wimmern kann ich nicht mehr unterdrücken. 

Plötzlich spüre ich, wie sich zwei Knochen verschieben und aneinender reiben. Beinahe falle ich in Ohnmacht, doch dann ist der Spuk vorbei und Tizian reicht mir die Flasche, damit ich trinken kann.

"Tut mir leid, Neville ist die Salbe am verbessern", sagt Tizian. Gut so, immerhin sollte man die Schmerzen nicht spüren.  
"Dafür kannst du dich auf den Rücken drehen, was sicher bequemer ist. Du darfst aber noch nicht fliegen. Erst in vier Tagen" Das geht ja schnell! Ich hatte mir auch schon mal einen Flügel gebrochen, doch da durfte ich mich drei Wochen nicht aus dem Bett bewegen und dann noch zusätzliche sechs nicht fliegen. 

Dieser Neville muss was drauf haben und irgendwie kommt mir der Name bekannt vor. Erst als ich das Etikett auf dem Gefäß zu lesen bekomme, weiß ich auch woher. Der kleine Longbottom! 

"Danke, dass du mir hilfst", sage ich. Es ist nicht selbstverständlich, vor allem, wenn man auf der Seite der Longbottoms ist. Tizian lächelt.  
"Das ist doch selbstverständlich" Vorsichtig und ohne meine gebrochenen Beine zu belasten, drehe ich mich auf den Rücken, dann rutsche ich an die Steinwand, um anlehnen und die Höhle begutachten zu können. Ich runzle die Stirn, als ich das prasselnde Feuer, die verschiedenen Kessel, einen Schrank und ein Sofa entdecke.

"Du wohnst hier?", frage ich erstaunt.  
"Natürlich"  
"Und warum, wenn ich fragen darf? Luzifer würde dich in seinem Palast doch sicher willkommen heissen"  
"Ja, aber ich habe hier alle meine Freunde" Schon wieder bin ich verwirrt.

"Du bist nicht im Schattenreich zur Schule gegangen?"  
"Nein, ich bin nach Hogwarts gegangen. Dass der Teufel mein Vater ist, weiß ich erst seit meinem Geburtstag, deshalb kenne ich ihn nicht richtig"  
"Wie alt bist du?"  
"16, aber das hilft dir nicht weiter, denn ich war vorher jemand ganz anderes, allerdings habe ich mit dem Kapitel abgeschlossen. Und du?"  
"Willst du jetzt mein geistiges oder mein richtiges Alter wissen?"  
"Das richtige"  
"69" Tizian pfeift leise durch die Zähne und ich sehe ihn kurz gespielt böse an, was ihn zum Grinsen bringt.

"Neville kommt gleich noch vorbeischauen und wehe du erschreckst ihn"  
"Okay, ich werde ganz brav sein", grinse ich. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich so erschreckend bin. Vor allem in meiner jetzigen Gestalt. Tizian grinst und steht mit einem gewaltigen Flügelschlagen auf. Ich bewundere die Kraft, die in diesen schönen, großen Schwingen steckt. 

"Tizian!", schreit jemand und Tizian ruft ein 'Kommt doch rein!' zurück. Im nächsten Moment betreten zwei Menschen die Höhle.  
"Guten Morgen"  
"Wir haben Mittag... hey, warum hast du 'n Veela hier?", fragt der Longbottomjunge irritiert. Mich nimmt es Wunder, was Tizian jetzt sagt.

"Ich hab ihn verletzt draußen im Wald gefunden und es war fast schon Morgen" Okay. Die nackte Wahrheit. Wäre ich Tizian, hätte ich die Geschichte bestimmt ein wenig ausgeschmückt.  
"Ach so. Hallo", sagt Neville zu mir. Auch er kann meinem Charme problemlos widerstehen. Das Mädchen sowieso.

"Ich bin Luna und du?"  
"Tom" Checkt sie es? Offenbar nicht.  
"Warum hat er keinen Charme?", fragt Neville weiter.   
"Hallo?! Natürlich habe ich Charme!", sage ich empört. Denkt der, ich hätte eine Störung?  
"Aber... bist du sein Gefährte?" Tizian lacht.  
"Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Habt ihr neues von den anderen?"

"Nicht viel. Remus und Tatze sind noch immer im Hauptgebäude und können nicht raus. Moody hat sie eingesperrt. Ron und Mine waren die ganze Woche im Fuchsbau und die Twins nerven sie. Ach ja. Hier" Neville reicht Tizian eine Box, die mit 'Weasley's wunderbare Zauberscherze' beschriftet ist.

"Super, danke. Wollt ihr Tee, Kürbissaft oder Butterbier?"  
"Kürbissaft", sagt Luna freundlich und Neville nickt. Mitten in der Höhle sitzen sie auf den Boden, während Tizian in vier Gläser diese orange Flüssigkeit eingiesst und sie auf ein Tablett stellt, um sie vor ihnen hinzustellen. Dann sitzt er selbst ab.

"Voldi ist seit drei Tagen verschwunden und Shaklebolts Beobachtungszauber funktionieren nicht mehr", informiert Neville, "ich frage mich, wo er ist und was er plant"  
"Der sitzt vor dir und sieht dich belustigt an", grinst Tizian und ich hebe die Hand zum Gruß. Neville klappt der Mund auf und zieht seinen Stab, doch Luna nimmt ihn ihm aus der Hand. 

"Aber..." Neville wedelt mit seiner Hand herum.  
"Du meinst, dass ich normalerweise hässlich aussehe?"  
"Ehm... so hätte ich es jetzt nicht gesagt... nur vielleicht... anders?"  
"Also sagst du, dass das andere nicht hässlicher ist?" Ich liebe es, Leute zu verunsichern. 

"Eh... schon, aber..." Tizian lacht.  
"Hör schon auf. Neville, Veelas haben zwei Gestalten. Eine hässliche und... naja... eine solche" Er deutet auf mich.  
"Du kannst ruhig sagen, dass ich atemberaubend gut aussehe", grinse ich. Tizian lacht und zuckt mit den Schultern.  
"Was soll's. Du bist ja eh nicht erhältlich" Ach ja... Irgendwann werde ich meinen Master finden... Ich lächle, denn ich freue mich darauf.

"Tizian! Du kannst doch nicht so reden!", meint Neville.  
"Doch, ich denke, das kann er sehr gut", sage ich. Mir ist schon klar, was er meint, doch ich will hier nochmals klarstellen, dass ich ein (nicht) ganz normaler Jugendlicher bin.  
"Aber..."

"Veelas bleiben mit sechzehn Jahren in der Entwicklung stehen, also ist Tom ein Jugendlicher"

"Aber klar. Ein Jugendlicher mit Mordaktivitäten" Das muss verteidigt werden.  
"Der Krieg stand nie in meinem Sinne. Und der Tod auch nicht" Neville schweigt. Naja, wenigstens das.

Nach einer Zeit verschwinden die beiden wieder. Draussen wird es Abend und das Feuer ist beinahe erloschen. Tizian allerdings holt mit der flachen Hand aus und lässt sie Richtung Feuer schießen. Eine blaue Flamme bricht aus seinen Fingern und das Feuer brennt lichterloh. Dann läuft er in der Höhle herum, wobei seine Schwingen am Boden nachschleifen. Es tut mir selbst weh, wenn ich das sehe, denn meine Flügel sind extrem sensibel. Würde ich das machen, was er macht, würde ich gleich umfallen vor Schmerzen. 

"Ich bin mal kurz weg. Die Höhle ist mit Bannen gesichert, also kann hier niemand ohne meine Erlaubnis rein" Hä?  
"Wo gehst du hin?"  
"Nur ne Runde fliegen. Ich kann nicht so lange ohne Bewegung sein, sonst werde ich noch hyperaktiv" Tizian grinst breit.  
"Ach so" Nachdem ich diese Worte gesagt habe, fliegt er auch schon los. 

Jetzt habe ich auch mal Zeit, meine Beine genauer zu betrachten. Tizian hat sie scheinbar geschient und mit Heilsalben verarztet. Sie schmerzen auch nicht mehr. Mit meiner Veelamagie versuche ich mich so gut wie möglich zu heilen. Ich denke, dass ich sie nun wieder bewegen kann und sofort probiere ich es. Es funktioniert ohne Probleme. Die Heilmagie von uns Veelas ist sehr stark, denn wir müssen ja jederzeit für unsere Master bereit sein und das geht nicht, wenn wir verletzt sind. Ich überlege gerade, wie viel die Theorie des Longbottom Jungen stimmen könnte. Könnte es sein, dass der Sohn des Teufels mein Master ist? Es wäre eine plausible Erklärung, aber kann das überhaupt sein? Ich werde ihn fragen müssen, ob er mich, während ich weg war, mit Nahrung versorgt hat.

Tizian ist nun auch schon eine ganze Stunde weg, aber genau jetzt, wo ich das denke, kommt er mit einem lauten Flügelschlagen in die Höhle rein. Seine ebenmässigen Gesichtszüge ziert ein Grinsen. Seine hellvioletten Augen strahlen und bilden einen wunderbaren Kontrast zu seinen tiefschwarzen Haaren, die sein Gesicht umrahmen.  
"Hast du mich irgendwie mit Tränken versorgt, während ich ohnmächtig war?", frage ich ihn auch sogleich.  
"Eh... nein. Hast du Hunger?" Also doch.  
"Merlin...", sage ich leise und schließe die Augen, "weißt du eigentlich, was es bedeutet, wenn man dem Charme einer Veela widerstehen kann und die eigene Nähe reicht, um sie zu versorgen?"

"Nein... Ist das schlimm? Übrigens: Konntest du dich selbst heilen?  
"Nein und so halb. Meine Beine darf ich nicht belasten, aber ich kann sie schmerzlos bewegen und was das andere angeht... machst du bitte mal einen Gefährtentest?"

"Warum? Hast du das Gefühl, dass ich..."  
"Ja", sage ich kurz angebunden, "du kannst dich meinem Charme widersetzen und ich brauchte kein Essen oder Trinken, sondern nichts weiter als deine Nähe" Tizian lässt sich auf den Boden fallen.

"Und was wäre, wenn es so wäre?" Scheisse. Diese Frage wollte ich vermeiden, aber beantworten muss ich sie trotzdem.  
"Naja... das entscheidest du. Entweder du akzeptierst mich, oder du tust es eben nicht"

"Und was passiert, wenn ich es tun WÜRDE?" Nur ein Wunsch...  
"Das kann ich nicht sagen, weil das wirklich deine Entscheidung ist"  
"Und wenn ich es nicht tun würde?" Toll. Muss der immer das fragen, was ich nicht sagen will?  
"Dann ist es eben so" Ich würde sterben, aber das sage ich ihm nicht. Ich will ihn nicht unter Druck setzen. Außerdem bin ich mir nicht sicher ob es so ist. Es ist nur mein Traum. Ich will lieber nicht ein ganzes Millennium auf meinen Master warten, wie es mein Vater getan hat, der ist nämlich rund 2000 Jahre älter als mein anderer Vater und der ist selbst schon mehr als 1000 Jahre alt. Er ist ein Vampir, deswegen lebt er immer noch. 

"Ich weiß schon, wer mein Gefährte ist und der ist vermutlich schon extrem lange tot." Soviel zu dem Thema. Hat er das extra gemacht?  
"Wer?", frage ich enttäuscht.  
"Tom Salazar Slytherin-Gryffindor" Ich beginne zu grinsen, denn ich habe meinen Master gefunden! Befreit lache ich auf, aber ich bereue, dass ich nicht aufstehen kann.

"Du hast ganz schöne Stimmungsschwankungen", grinst Tizian.  
"Nein, aber ich bin glücklich" Tizian verzieht das Gesicht.  
"Weil ich gerade ausgeschlossen habe, dass ich dein Gefährte bin?" Was denkt der?! Denkt der tatsächlich, dass ich ohne meinen Master leben will?

"Nein. Gerade weil du meine Theorie bestätigt hast"  
"Tom Slytherin, nicht Riddle", betont Tizian nochmals. Schon begriffen!  
"Riddle ist ein Deckname"  
"Also bin ich dein... verdammt" Tizian sieht mich merkwürdig an und schüttelt den Kopf. Heißt das etwa, dass er mich nicht will? 

"Soll... soll ich gehen?", frage ich leise und breite meine Flügel aus. Eigentlich darf ich noch nicht fliegen, aber ich will meinen Vätern noch lebt wohl sagen, bevor mich die tötenden Schmerzen der Ablehnung einholen. Tränen schießen mir in die Augen. Verdammt! Jetzt habe ich meinen Master gefunden, aber er will mich nicht. Ich will noch nicht sterben, sondern möglichst lange mit ihm leben. Aber wenn er nicht will, habe ich mich zu fügen und zu gehen. 

Er gibt mir keine Antwort, also nehme ich das als ein Ja. Mühsam stehe ich auf. Ich stehe auf wackeligen, höllisch schmerzenden Beinen und versuche mich mit meinen noch schlimmer schmerzenden Flügeln aufrecht zu halten, doch in ihnen steckt beinahe kein Kraft. 

"Bitte verzeiht mir, dass ich Euren Wünschen nicht gerecht werden kann. Es tut mir leid" Ich sehe traurig zu meiner reparierten Tageslicht-Kette, die neben dem Höhlenausgang an einer Wurzel hängt, die praktisch als Nagel dient. Einmal streiche ich mit den Fingern darüber, aber ich weiß, dass sie nun meinem Master gehört. Kurz überlege ich, ob ich sonst noch was teures am Leibe trage, denn sowas dürfte ich nicht behalten. Ich trage aber nur noch meine Kleidung und die ist nicht sehr wertvoll, also entscheide ich, dass ich sie weiterhin tragen darf.

"Ich werde mich um die Überschreibung von meinen Besitztümern zu Euch kümmern, Master. Es war mir eine Ehre, Euch kennengelernt zu haben" Er sitzt immer noch da und sieht mich an, also verneige ich mich tief und verlasse dann die Höhle.

Draussen, zum Glück ist es schon dunkel, stosse ich mich vom Boden ab. Das eine Bein hält dem Druck nicht stand und bricht erneut, sodass ich mir ein Wimmern nicht verkneifen kann. Trotzdem versuche ich weiter zu fliegen. Es ist unglaublich anstrengend und schmerzhaft und ich komme nur vier Meter vom Boden weg. Mühsam fliege ich weiter und jetzt spüre ich erst die Tränen auf meinen Wangen. Der Scham der Ablehnung und der Schmerz meines Körpers, sowie meines Herzens.

Von weit her höre ich meinen Namen, dann krache ich plötzlich in ein anderes Wesen mit Flügeln. Ich lande am Boden, rolle mich zusammen und weine. Meine Flügel sind diesmal nicht nur gebrochen, sondern auch angerissen und es schmerzt höllisch.

Eine warme Hand legt sich auf meine Schulter.  
"Tom? Was ist passiert?", fragt eine Stimme. Es ist die von Godric Gryffindor, meinem Vater. Er hat mich gesucht und das beruhigt mich ein wenig. Er zieht mich an sich. Warum tut das nur so weh? Langsam kann ich mich beruhigen.

"Er hat mich abgelehnt", schluchze ich. Da Godric der Veela ist, versteht er sofort.  
"Aber warum?" Hilflos zucke ich mit den Schultern. Godric legt seine Stirn in Falten.  
"Hast du dich nicht gut benommen? Ist er vergeben? Wer ist es überhaupt und wie alt ist er?" Ich lasse mir alles nochmals durch den Kopf gehen...

"Keine Ahnung, nein, Tizian Satanus und 16. Aber vielleicht... ich habe heute Morgen einen Befehl nicht befolgt. Da wusste er aber noch nicht, dass ich ihm gehöre. Vielleicht denkt er ja, dass ich nicht gehorchen kann?"

"Komm, wir heilen dich erstmal, dann gehen wir zu ihm und du bittest ihn um Verzeihung und um eine zweite Chance, vielleicht nimmt er dich trotzdem, wenn du dich bemühst?

"...om?! Thohom! Verdammt, was habe ich nur getan? Tom!" Das ist Tizian! Warum sucht er nach mir und warum macht er sich Vorwürfe?  
"Das ist Tizian!", informiere ich meinen Vater freudig. Er sieht zum Himmel empor und tatsächlich fliegt gerade in dem Moment ein Dämon mit über 7 Metern Flügelspannweite über uns.

"Tizian!", schreit mein Vater hoch und ein lautes Flügelschlagen ist zu hören, dann landet er neben uns am Boden.

"Tom! Merlin, es tut mir so leid! Ich wollte dir nicht das Gefühl geben, dass du gehen sollst, ich war nur verwirrt und geschockt und... was ist los mit dir?! Und wer sind Sie?" Godric lächelt erleichtert und machte einen respektvollen Knicks, wie es sich für einen Veela gehört.  
"Hallo. Ich bin Godric Gryffindor, Toms Vater." Tizian lächelt kurz und kniet sich dann neben mich. Sanft streichelt er einen meiner kaputten Flügel. Es schmerzt gewaltig, aber ich sage nichts. Lieber halte ich die Schmerzen aus, als dass ich ihn verärgere oder dass er seine Hand weg nimmt.

"Warum liegst du eigentlich immer am Boden wenn ich dich finde? In was bist du diesmal geflogen?" Ich gebe keine Antwort. Ich sehe ihn nur an. Zu sehr in meinen Gedanken versunken.  
"Tom, dein Master hat dich was gefragt!", sagt mein Vater und ich erwache aus meiner Starre.

"In meinen Vater" Tizian sieht zu eben ihm hoch und grinst, dann wendet er sich wieder zu mir. Er sieht mich immer noch entschuldigend an. Warum tut er das? Denkt er, ich sei ihm böse? Ich bin doch nur glücklich, dass er mich trotzdem akzeptiert. Die Schmerzen sind mir egal. Sie sind nichts im Vergleich zu der maßlosen Erleichterung, die ich verspüre.

"Kannst du dich heilen?", fragt Tizian mich leise. Ich nicke und tu es auch gleich.  
"Was tut Ihr nun mit ihm?", fragt mein Vater. Das ist doch egal! Ich will doch nur, dass er mich nicht allein lässt!  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung. Das ist Toms Entscheidung, nicht?"  
"Eigentlich nicht, aber wenn Ihr ihm das zugesteht, ist das sehr großzügig. Tom?", fragt mich mein Vater. Ich bin froh, dass er da ist, denn ich empfinde mich selbst als zu wenig zurechnungsfähig, um mit meinem Master zu kommunizieren und normale Antworten zu geben. Ich nicke, mein Master hat mich ja was gefragt. An seinen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck bemerke ich allerdings, dass es nicht eine Ja/Nein Frage gewesen war. Ich schäme mich, dass ich ihm nicht richtig zugehört habe und sehe zu Boden, wo ich noch immer sitze.

"Tom? Was meinst du? Willst du mit deinem Vater zurück oder willst du mit mir in die Hölle?" Er kichert und korrigiert: "In den Palast meines Vaters" Zu dir! Aber ich will meine Väter auch nicht verlieren...

"Vielleicht solltet Ihr ihm seine Regeln und Anforderungen zuerst aufzeigen und ihn danach entscheiden lassen", meint mein Vater. Er weiß immer perfekt, wann er was sagen muss. Tizian sieht nachdenklich aus. Was wird er von mir verlangen? 

Mein Master schweigt, sieht mich aber weiterhin an. Ich fühle mich schlecht. Hat mein Vater ihn gestresst? Will er es nicht vor ihm sagen? Will er mich meine Grenzen austesten lassen? Hab ich eigentlich überhaupt eine Wahl? Wird mein Körper merken, dass ich nicht verstoßen wurde, sondern dass ich es selbst gewählt hab? Das auszutesten wäre wohl nicht sehr gesund.

"Bitte fühlt Euch nicht gestresst, ich werde mit Euch gehen, wenn das genehm ist", sage ich leise. Mein Vater lässt enttäuscht die Schultern sinken. Ich wage nicht, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Ich will seine Trauer, vielleicht auch Wut, nicht sehen. Außerdem habe ich auch Angst, dass ich die Entscheidung bereuen würde. Ich sehe traurig zu Boden.

"Was guckst du so? Ist ja nicht so, als dass man zwischen Hölle und Erde hin und her apparieren könnte oder so. Oder das ich dich da nicht einsperren würde", sagt Tizian. Eine Träne bahnt sich ihren Weg über meine Wange. Ich möchte so gerne meine Eltern wieder sehen! Wenigstens Salazar noch einmal! Tizian hat zu meiner Scham bemerkt, dass ich schon wieder heule. Er sieht mich irritiert an.  
"Dass das Sarkasmus war, hast du schon begriffen, oder?", fragt er. Oh... ich schüttle den Kopf.   
"Tut mir leid. Mit der Einverständnis meines Vaters oder mir kannst du problemlos hin und her apparieren und ich werde dich bestimmt nicht einsperren. Wenn du bei mir bleibst, dann aus freiem Willen, okay? Und du kannst dich auch jederzeit umentscheiden und zu deinen Eltern ziehen" Jetzt ist sogar mein Dad beeindruckt und er vergisst für einmal seine Gesichtszüge. Das geschieht äußerst selten.

Tizian stellt mich auf die Füße, stützt mich aber, indem er mir einen Arm um die Hüfte legt. Er wendet sich meinem Vater zu, der gerade den Mund öffnet, um was zu sagen.  
"Wollen wir nach Slytherin Manor gehen? Wir könnten da weiterreden, Tom verarzten und seinem Vater eine Entwarnung geben"

"Sicher. Fliegst du voraus?" Mein Vater sieht sorgenvoll zu mir, entscheidet dann aber wohl, dass er nicht mehr für mich zuständig ist. Er nickt und erhebt sich mit drei schnellen Flügelschläge in die Höhe. Bei Tizian sah das vorhin viel eleganter aus. Ich breite meine Flügel aus, spüre aber im nächsten Moment, wie mein Herr mir seine Hände auf die Schultern legt.  
"Du fliegst heute nirgends hin" Sofort halte ich still. Er legt mir die Arme um die Hüfte und erhebt sich mit einem kraftvollen Flügelschlagen vom Boden. Fliegen tut der wie ein Gestörter. 

Was überlege ich nur?! So darf ich doch nicht über meinen Master denken! Aber es ist schon ein wenig schnell... HILFE BAUM!!!!! Phu. Verfehlt. Endlich holen wir zu meinem Vater auf und es wird langsamer.

"Keine Klage? Neville sagt immer, ich fliege wie ein Irrer"  
"Sowas würde ich nie sagen", sage ich schnell. Tizian lacht.  
"Also hast du es gedacht" Ja. Aber was sag ich jetzt?

"Ja...", entschließe ich mich kleinlaut zur Wahrheit. Tizian lacht und fliegt eine scharfe Kurve. Das Manor, welches eigentlich mehr eine Festung ist, sehe ich schon. 

"Da vorne ist es", informiert Godric und segelt zu dem Turm, in dem seine Gemächer sind. Sanft landet er auf dem Balkon. Tizian macht keine Anstalten, zu landen, geht aber plötzlich in einen Sturzflug über. Ich erschrecke heftig und kneife die Augen zusammen, im nächsten Moment sind wir auch schon gelandet. Ich werde nicht losgelassen, sondern wie ein Mädchen auf die Arme gehoben, was ich nicht sehr toll finde. Aber wenn er das will, muss ich es wohl mit mir tun lassen.

Mein Vater bleibt bei einer großen Tür stehen, die uns in den Esssaal führt. Er hält die Tür für uns auf und wir treten ein, nachdem Tizian mich auf den Boden gestellt hat. Vater sieht wütend auf. Er hasst es, wenn er bei seinen Sitzungen gestört wird, das weiss ich. Sein Blick wandert zu mir und dann steht er innerhalb von einer Millisekunde vor mir.

"Tom! Wo warst du?! Ric hat sich Sorgen gemacht!" Mhm. Nur Dad.  
"Ich..." Ich verstumme, denn ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll.  
"Er war die letzten drei Tage bei mir. Ich fand ihn verletzt am Boden des Verbotenen Waldes und habe ihn gepflegt. Und dann haben wir rausgefunden, dass ich sein Gefährte bin" Vater sieht skeptisch zu meinem Master.

"Und du bist…?", fragt er unfreundlich. Warum ist er so unfreundlich? Tizian lächelt leicht.  
"Tizian Satanus, es ist mir eine Ehre"   
"Was habt ihr jetzt vor? Was ist mit Tom?", fragt Vater.  
"Wir haben abgemacht, dass er mit mir mitkommt" Ich nicke bestätigend.  
"Ich kann nichts tun?", fragt mein Vater kühl.  
"Wenn Sie ihn überreden wollen, hierzubleiben..." Dad grinst, sieht aber weiterhin zu Boden. Er weiß genau, dass das nicht geht.

"Sehe ich ihn wieder?" Will Vater von Tizian wissen . Mit mir redet man wohl nicht mehr. Na gut, kränkt mich ja auch gar nicht.

"Ja sicher, ich sperr ihn doch nicht ein" Ou... schlechtes Argument, immerhin tut Salazar das mit Godric schon seit gut 1000 Jahren. Dementsprechend skeptisch sieht er zwischen uns hin und her.

"Du läßt ihn raus?"  
"Selbstverständlich, er ist ja kein Sklave oder so"  
"Es ist durchaus nicht ungewöhnlich, seinen Veela als Sklaven zu halten" Vater nickt zu Dad. Dieser ist weiter still, auch wenn über ihn gesprochen wird. Er weiß, wann er schweigen muss.

"Ich weiss, aber ich will das sowieso nicht" Gut so.

Zu der Zeit ist Dad in verschiedenen Haushalten wirklich ein Sklave gewesen, bis er bei den Slytherins gelandet ist. Anderthalb tausend Jahre lang war er sogar bei Luzifer. Er hat es nie bemängelt, ich glaube sogar, dass er mit Leib und Seele dabei war und dass er darin sein Lebensziel, andere Leute glücklich zu machen, gefunden hat. Als Dad zu den Slytherins gekommen ist und Salazar drei Jahre später auf die Welt kam, merkten Vaters Eltern sofort, dass er zu ihm gehört und so zwangen sie ihn, sich in seine natürliche, schöne Gestalt zurückzuverwandeln, die er bis da fast 2000 Jahre nicht gezeigt hatte. Er hat, was seine 'hässliche' Gestalt angeht, mehr Glück gehabt als ich, denn er sieht eigentlich ganz ansehnlich aus.

Soweit ich das verstanden habe, hatte Dad Vater schon auf den Armen, als der noch ein halbwöchiges Baby war und dass er dem Kleinkind immer jeden Wunsch von den Augen abgelesen hat, sodass Godric regelmäßig von Salazars Eltern bestraft wurde, weil er ihm immer alle Aufgaben abgenommen hatte. Als Salazar dann schließlich auszog, schenkten meine Großeltern ihren Sklaven an Salazar weiter. 

"Natürlich. Verschwinde Ric. Was ist mit seinen Todessern?", fragt mein Vater Tizian weiter. Dad macht sich lautlos aus dem Staub. Tizian zuckt mit den Schultern und sieht mich fragend an. Was der kann, kann ich auch und so sehe ich fragend zurück. Klar, ich will nicht, dass die dunkle Seite verliert, aber ich denke, dass Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape das schon hinkriegen... wie immer ist es die Entscheidung meines Masters.   
"Mir ist es egal. Du kannst machen was du willst, aber ich halte mich aus dem Krieg raus, ich war nämlich schon genug die Zielscheibe"  
"Also ist es okay für Euch, wenn ich die dunkle Seite weiterhin leite?" Warum zum Teuf-... bei Merlin sieht er mich jetzt so an, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen? Hätte ich das nicht fragen dürfen? Hätte es mir klar sein müssen?

"Sicher ist es okay, aber kannst du mich nicht bitte wieder duzen und Tizian nennen?" Oh... deswegen... aber wieso will er das? Außerdem: Nein, kann ich nicht.  
"Ich kann dich duzen, aber ich kann dich nicht bei deinem Vornamen nennen, wenn andere da sind, tut mir leid"  
"Okay, auch gut. Willst du was mitnehmen und dich von deinem Vater verabschieden? Oder willst du noch ein, zwei Wochen hier bleiben? Oder länger?" Warum befiehlt er mir nicht einfach was? Was hätte er wohl lieber? Ich denke, er fände es besser, wenn er mich gleich mitnehmen könnte.

"Ich würde mich gerne noch von Dad verabschieden und einige Kleidungsstücke einpacken, wenn das keine Umstände macht" Lässt er mich überhaupt Kleidung tragen? Es gibt viele Master, die ihre Veela nackt in den eigenen vier Wänden herum laufen lassen. In der Öffentlichkeit wurde das zum Glück vor zwei Jahren verboten. 

Tizian ist sehr tolerant.  
"Okay. Soll ich dir helfen?" Warum ist er so hilfsbereit?  
"Wenn du das möchtest..."  
"Heißt...?" Was weiß ich? Will er helfen, oder bietet er es einfach aus Höflichkeit an?

"Ein kurzer Befehl wäre hier angebracht", sagt Vater zu Tizian, "Entscheidungen, die mit dir zusammenhängen, kann er nicht fällen, solange er dich nicht besser kennt"  
"Oh. Sicher... Ich helfe dir packen und dann gehst du dich von deinem Vater verabschieden, okay?"  
"Damit kann ich umgehen", lächle ich freundlich und wende mich zum Gehen. Tizian folgt mir. Mir passt das nicht so recht, denn eigentlich sollte ich ja ihm folgen, aber er weiß den Weg nicht.

Ich spüre förmlich seine Blicke auf meinem Hintern, als wir die Treppe hochsteigen. Will er mich etwa schon? Ich schwenke die Hüfte extra ein wenig mehr, doch mein Master tut, als wenn nichts wäre und holt auf, sodass er neben mir geht.

"Ähm... geht es mit den Beinen? Oder soll ich dich tragen?" Schon wieder etwas, dass ich nicht entscheiden kann... zumindest das Zweite.  
"Es schmerzt ein wenig", sage ich, auch wenn es eigentlich sehr schmerzt. Ich will ihm keine Umstände machen. Plötzlich ziehe ich erschrocken die Luft ein. Er hat mir einfach die Füße unter dem Körper weggezogen und mich dann aufgefangen, sodass ich bequem in seinen Armen liege. 

Mit einem Flügelschlagen überfliegt er die letzten fünfzehn Tritte und wieder bewundere ich, wie viel Kraft er hat. Meine eigenen Veelaflügel hätten uns nicht halb so weit gebracht. Wir wären vermutlich gar nicht abgehoben. 

"Links", sage ich schnell. Dahin geht es zum Familientrakt, wo sich Dads und Vaters Türme, sowie meine Räume befinden. Als ich stopp sage, öffnet er mit einer Hand die Tür, während er mich mit der anderen locker, als wöge ich ein Kilo, hält. Dann setzt er mich aufs Bett. Kurz sieht er sich um. Alles in meinem Zimmer ist silbern, grün oder schwarz. Er grinst kurz, als er das Quidditchposter der diesjährigen Slytherin-Haus Mannschaft entdeckt. Und das anno 1939, wo ich auch dabei war. Ich war Sucher.

"Hätte ich das gewusst, als ich noch an die weiße Seite glaubte...", sagt er und grinst noch breiter. Er war auf der weißen Seite? Aber dann sollte ich ihn doch kennen!  
"In welchem Haus warst du?", frage ich.  
"Gryffindor" Ist ja klar...  
"Bei dem großen Harry Potter...", bemerke ich und beobachte seine Mimik. Er grinst.  
"Sehr groß ist er ehrlich gesagt nicht. Machst du noch immer Jagd auf ihn?"  
"Nein. Er hat keinen Nutzen für mich. Er ist ein Zauberer wie jeder andere auch" Er nickt und sieht mich kurz nachdenklich an, dann hellt sich seine Miene auf.

"Also, was willst du alles mitnehmen? Ich verspreche dir, dass ich sofort einen Heiler organisieren werde, wenn wir in der Hölle sind"  
"Was für ein Satz", grinse ich und stehe auf, auch wenn er mich missbilligend ansieht. Ich öffne einen Schrank, schrumpfe alle meine Roben und packe sie in die, die ich gerade trage. Als nächstens tu ich das Selbe im Badezimmer und auch zwei Bücher sollen mitkommen. Eines ist mit schwarzem und rotem Leder eingebunden und hat einen schönen tropfenförmigen Rubin eingearbeitet, das andere ist mit königsblauem und schwarzem Leder eingebunden und ein dunkelblauer, dreieckiger Saphir ist eingearbeitet. Das orangene Buch trägt den Titel 'Veela&Master', das andere heißt, so sagte mir mein Vater, 'Master&Veela'. Letztgenanntes kann ich nicht lesen, da nur Veela-Master darin etwas sehen. Beim orangen ist es umgekehrt, aber genau das selbe. Beide Bücher enthalten Tipps und Varianten. Das orangene, wie sich der Veela am besten verhält und beim zweiten denke ich, dass es darum geht, wie man den Veela am besten erzieht oder bestraft.

"Noch was? Kuscheltier zum Beispiel?", feixt Tizian. Ernsthaft?   
"Ich bin 16, nicht drei", merke ich an. Mein Master grinst.  
"Das ist mir bewusst. Jetzt im ernst. Brauchst du sonst noch irgendwas? Wenn deine Eltern es erlauben, kannst du auch jederzeit hierher kommen"  
"Okay, ich denke, ich habe alles"

"Gut, wohin geht es ins Zimmer von Godric?" Eigentlich ist es ja ein Turm...  
"Ich zeige es dir gerne", sage ich und will das Zimmer verlassen, doch er hebt mich wieder auf seine Arme. Ich bin froh darum, denn meine Beine fühlen sich an, als würden sie gleich explodieren. Ich sage ihm den Weg und er lässt mich vor der Tür runter.

"Ich warte hier auf dich. Lass dir Zeit", sagt er freundlich lächelnd. Ich nicke und betrete den Turm.   
"Dad?", rufe ich durch den Turm. Er kommt sofort die Treppe runtergeflogen und grinst mich an.  
"Und? Was macht ihr? Was sind deine Regeln? Hat er dir schon Befehle gegeben?", fragt Dad gleich freudig.  
"Eh... ich denke, wir gehen erstmal in Lord Satanus' Palast, Regeln hat er mir eigentlich keine gesagt und Befehle auch nicht wirklich"

"Denkst du, dass er ein guter Master ist?"  
"Keine Ahnung, ich hatte ja noch nie einen. Was denkst du?"  
"Ich denke, er ist ein wenig zu locker, aber sehr nett"  
"Das ist gut, ich habe mir ja immer einen lockeren Master gewünscht", sage ich. Es ist auch so. Ich will nicht 7/24 eingesperrt sein oder immer nur Befehle ausführen.

"Ich weiß, da gehen unsere Meinungen auseinander. Wenn er nach Master Satanus kommt, dann hast du nicht so viel zu tun. Außer vielleicht im Bett" Dad lacht. Wahrscheinlich über meinen Gesichtsausdruck, der wohl ziemlich seltsam ist. Auf die eine Seite würde ich mich natürlich freuen, wenn mein Master mich viel im Bett will, aber anderseits will ich mir nicht vorstellen, wie Dad unter Lord Satanus liegt. Mir fällt immer wieder auf, dass mein Dad von seinen ehemaligen Masters, als er noch Sklave war, immer noch als 'Master' spricht. Sie haben nie seinen Respekt verloren und noch immer würde der für seine ehemaligen Masters (von denen nur noch Luzifer lebt) alles tun, was sie von ihm verlangen, ausser wenn es Vater verbietet. 

"Auch sonst nicht? Musstest du nie kochen oder so was?"  
"Hm... nein, eigentlich nicht. Ein-, zweimal durfte ich mithelfen, wenn Master Satanus viele Gäste erwartete, aber das vielleicht zwei Mal in hundert Jahren. Er besitzt momentan glaub vier oder fünf Sklaven" Dad zuckt mit seinen extrem schmalen und dünnen Schultern.

"Also ist die Familie sehr reich"  
"Sie ist die Herrscherfamilie einer ganzen Welt, natürlich sind sie reich! Sie sind sicher zwei Mal reicher als dein Vater"  
"Eh... da merkt man, dass du es mit Zahlen nicht so hast", grinse ich. Mein Dad hat nie gelernt zu rechnen, geschweige denn zu schreiben, er diente schon mit sechs Jahren seiner ersten Familie und bekam keine Ausbildung. Das zweite habe ich ihm in den letzten Jahren beigebracht, da ich finde, dass das notwendig ist. Beim Rechnen habe ich leider die Geduld verloren. 

Mein Dad lacht.  
"Jaja. Hast du deinem Master sein Buch schon gegeben?" Ich schüttle den Kopf.  
"Ich werde es gleich danach tun", sage ich. Ich weiß, dass das Buch wichtig ist, denn er beinhaltet auch Dinge, die ich zum Überleben brauche. Zum Beispiel Wärme und auch normale Sachen wie Luft.

Mein Vater nickt.  
"Hör mal, ich weiß nicht, wann wir uns wiedersehen... und ob. Ich weiß nicht, ob Master Slytherin mich rauslassen wird oder ob dein Master dich hierher kommen lässt, also... ich weiß, dass du es hasst" Dad steht auf, kommt zu mir und umarmt mich sanft. Ich mag das wirklich nicht, aber ich weiß, dass er das manchmal braucht. Ein wenig unsicher schlinge ich auch meine Arme um ihn und lege mein Kinn auf seine Schulter.

"Wenn Vater mich hierher kommen lässt, dann sehen wir uns sicher wieder, weil mein Master hat gesagt, dass er mich nicht einsperren wird", sage ich zuversichtlich, doch Dad glaubt mir nicht so recht.  
"Ich wäre mir da nicht so sicher, Tom. Du merkst erst richtig, wie ein Master ist, wenn du allein mit ihm bist. Viele sagen etwas anderes, wenn Leute dabei sind, als wenn man mit ihnen allein ist, glaub mir", sagt er leise. Ich weiß, dass ich ihm glauben kann, er hat schon genug Erfahrungen gemacht.

"Was ist das Schlimmste, das dir ein Master jemals angetan hat?", frage ich ihn vorsichtig.  
"Hm... es gab zwei Dinge bei Madame Faye. Sie mochte mich nicht wirklich, sie zog ihren Leibsklaven mir gerne vor. Der sah in mir Konkurrenz und hängte mir einige Dinge an. Das erste Mal führte sie mich in eine Meereshöhle, verschüttete sie und wollte mich verhungern lassen, doch ich kam nach anderthalb Wochen wieder raus. Das zweite geschah aus dem selben Grund. Sie warf mich in die Themse, wie du weißt, kann ich nicht schwimmen. Ich trieb also so unter Wasser, dann hat Master Satanus mich rausgefischt und verpflegt. Als Madame Faye mich abholen wollte, hat Master Satanus mich Madame Faye gleich abgekauft. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, das ist ewig her. Heute macht das niemand mehr"

Erst jetzt löst Dad sich von mir und lächelt mich aufmunternd an.  
"Ich glaube, ich sollte ihn nicht zu lange warten lassen", murmle ich, "machs gut, Dad" Ich drehe mich um, mach die Tür auf und trete raus, gerade als ich die Tür schließe, höre ich Dad nochmals.  
"Ich liebe dich, mein Sohn" Mein Master lehnt an der gegenüberliegenen Wand und grinst mich an.

"Tut mir leid, Dad ist etwas sentimental", erkläre ich schnell, doch er lacht nur.  
"Kein Problem. Wollen wir?" Ich nicke unsicher. Ich weiß nicht, was mich da unten erwartet. Ist es wohl sehr heiß oder normal?

Es ist angenehm kühl. Alles ist sehr dunkel.  
"Ist hier auch Nacht?", frage ich verwirrt.  
"Nein, nein, das ist Tag. Da das hier nicht die Erde ist, haben wir fast kein Sonnenlicht, aber ich nehme an, dass dich das nicht stört" Ich schüttle den Kopf. Er hat noch immer meine-... die Tageslichtkette.

"Gut. Sieh mal, das da oben, das aussieht wie der Mond, ist die Sonne. Wir befinden uns hier auf Charon, das ist Plutos Mond. Pluto siehst du da oben. Es ist die Sichel. Komm mit, ich werde dich ins Schloss bringen", sagt mein Master. Ich folge ihm sofort, doch dann bemerkt er anscheinend, dass meine Beine noch immer nicht vollständig geheilt sind, also legt er seine Arme um meinen Oberkörper und hebt sich mit einem einzigen Flügelschlagen hoch in die Luft. Vor dem Schlosstor nimmt er mich wieder auf die Arme und er tritt durch das schöne, eiserne Tor. 

Das Schloss sieht aus, wie aus einem Märchenbuch. Wunderschön und Rosen ranken sich an einem der vier Türmen hoch. Der Garten ist auch perfekt. Das Gras hier ist von einem tiefen violett, sieht aber sonst genauso aus wie unseres. Die schneeweiße Marmorbrüstung und der ebenso weiße Brunnen lockern das Bild angenehm auf.

"Gefällt es dir?", fragt mein Master.  
"Ja, es ist extrem viel schöner, als ich dachte. Aber irgendwie vermisse ich das Fegefeuer" Ich grinse und mein Master tut das auch.  
"Wenn du es sehen willst, können wir irgendwann mal hinfliegen. Aber die gefangenen Seelen wirst du darin nicht sehen"   
"Es gibt gefangene Seelen?!", frage ich leicht entsetzt. Mein Master kichert.

"Ja. Alle die, die nicht zu Geistern geworden sind, aber keine Sorge, die fühlen sich, als würden sie schlafen" Während er redet, läuft er weiter, sodass wir schnell beim Tor ankommen.

"Klopfst du kurz?", bittet er mich, ich liege ja noch in seinen Armen. Schnell ergreife ich den schweren Ring und klopfe damit an das Tor. Einige Sekunden später wird es von einem Veela geöffnet, der wie 16 aussieht. Er ist in seiner wahren Gestalt, also muss sein richtiger Master schon gestorben sein, sonst könnte er seinen Charme nicht zügeln. Kurz verneigt er sich.  
"Schön euch hier zu sehen, junger Master Satanus und sein Gefährte", sagt er höflich.  
"Hallo Taron. Weißt du zufällig wo der Heiler ist?", fragt mein Master freundlich. Taron scheint verwirrt. Vermutlich ist mein Master sonst nicht so nett.  
"Natürlich, ich bringe euch gleich dorthin, wenn ihr mir bitte folgen würdet?" Mein Master nickt und so läuft er hinter dem Veela nach, der uns quer durch das Schloss führt. In einer kleinen Bibliothek sitzt ein alter, gemütlicher Mann mit dunkelvioletten Flügeln und liest.

"Heiler Delmore? Dürfte ich kurz Ihre Ruhe stören?" Der Mann sieht auf und lächelt uns freundlich an.  
"Natürlich, um was... hoppla, was ist denn passiert?", fragt er, als er meine angerissenen Schwingen entdeckt.  
"Er ist ein wenig unelegant gelandet", grinst mein Master. Ich grinse auch. 'Unelegant gelandet' ist wohl noch eine schöne Umschreibung. Delmore lacht leise.  
"Immer diese verflixten Bäume, was? Kommt mit, das kriegen wir im Nu wieder hin" Er geht durch die Bibliothek hindurch in einen großen Raum, indem es aussieht wie in Hogwarts auf der Krankenstation. Mein Master legt mich auf ein Bett. Taron folgt uns lautlos, denn Tizian sagte ja noch nicht, dass er sich entfernen könne.

"Also, was haben wir... war es wirklich ein Baum?"  
"Das erste Mal, ja. Das zweite Mal bin ich in jemand anderes geflogen" Der Arzt grinst mich an.  
"Fast so schlimm wie dein Vater", lacht er und macht sich daran, meine Flügel zusammenzuflicken. Zum Teil tut es sau weh, aber mich beschäftigt was anderes.  
"Sie kennen meinen Vater?"  
"Sicher. Godric, nicht wahr?" Ich nicke und er macht weiter.  
"Er kam zur selben Zeit wie Taron und ist dann nach 1550 Jahren an die Slytherins verkauft worden, weil Ric und Skkylar sich ständig stritten, nicht wahr?" Die Frage ist an Taron gerichtet und der nickt.

"Wer ist Skkylar?", fragt mein Master irritiert.  
"Ein Sklave deines Vaters, er ist ein Vampir. Wenn du ihn siehst, erkennst du ihn an seinen roten Augen und seinen kurzen, braunen Haaren. Godric musste wegen ihm gehen, da sie sich ständig in den Haaren hatten und für Ric das bessere Angebot stand, aber so wie ich das erkenne, hat er dadurch seinen wahren Master gefunden" Der Doc zwinkert mir zu. Meine Schwingen schmerzen nicht mehr. Meine Beine auch nicht.

Ich sehe, dass es Taron nicht gefällt, über meinen Dad zu sprechen. Vermutlich mochte er ihn.  
"Geht es ihm gut?", fragt der Doc mich. Ich nicke schnell.  
"Er ist glücklich mit seinem Leben, also..."  
"Das ist gut. Wir mögen ihn alle. Hast du noch Schmerzen?" Probeweise bewege ich meine Flügel und Beine. Nichts schmerzt mehr, also schüttle ich den Kopf.  
"Sehr gut. Für ihn herrscht in den nächsten zwei Wochen striktes Flugverbot, aber da ich weiß, dass er dich sowieso nicht dran hält... Gib ihm das hier einfach einmal täglich" Der Doc reicht Tizian eine Phiole, die er in seinem Umhang verstaut. Mein Master bedankt sich bei Heiler Delmore und hilft mir dann, dass ich möglichst weich auf dem Boden lande. 

Im Korridor dreht er sich zu Taron, der leicht nervös ist. Ich habe mal von Dad gehört, dass Lord Satanus seinen Sklaven am Morgen Aufgaben gibt, die sie bis zum Abend erledigt haben müssen und ich denke, dass Taron jetzt ziemlich hintennach hängt.  
"Danke Taron, du kannst gehen. Und ich werde Vater mitteilen, dass du durch mich von deiner Arbeit abgehalten wurdest und deshalb etwas hintennach hängst", sagt mein Master. Taron verneigt sich tief.  
"Danke Sir, das ist sehr großzügig von euch", sagt er ehrlich und geht dann schnell davon.

"Hat dir dein Vater mal erzählt, was passiert, wenn er die Aufgaben nicht fertigstellen konnte?"  
"Ja, er sagte pro nicht erledigte Aufgabe gab es zehn Schläge mit einem Seil auf den Rücken" Meinem Master entgleitet der Kiefer.  
"Das hätte ich nicht von Vater erwartet...", murmelt er, "aber ich werde mich nicht in seine Angelegenheiten einmischen, also... aber jetzt mal ehrlich, du erwartest das nicht von mir, oder?!"   
"Nein! Ich meine... ich möchte gerne, dass du mir Befehle gibst, aber Bestrafung ist ein ganz anderes Kapitel. Hier" Ich strecke ihm sein Veelabuch entgegen. Irritiert nimmt er es.  
"Danke, aber worum geht das?"

"Keine Ahnung, aber es heißt 'Master&Veela'. Nur Masters können das lesen. Ich habe das Gegenstück 'Veela&Master', das nur Veelas lesen können. Darin geht es darum, wie ich mich wann verhalten soll", erkläre ich.  
"Oh... okay, ich werds bei Zeiten mal in Angriff nehmen. Gibt es etwas, was ich gleich jetzt beachten muss?" Ich überlege kurz. Eigentlich kommt das alles erst nach der Bindung...  
"Naja... nur dass ich keine Entscheidungen treffen kann, die dich betreffen. Alles andere kommt nach der Bindung - zumindest wenn wir das überhaupt machen", korrigiere ich schnell, als ich meinen Fehler bemerke. Tizian nickt.

"Für dich ist es lebenswichtig, dass wir uns binden, oder?" Ich öffne den Mund, um zu widersprechen, doch im selben Moment nicke ich. Ich lasse den Kopf hängen. Ich will ihn doch zu nichts zwingen und ich will auch nicht, dass er sich gedrängt fühlt, aber ich will ihn auch nicht belügen, außerdem fürchte ich mich sehr vor dem Tod. 

"Und in welcher Zeit muss das geschehen?"  
"Solange du noch nicht 17 bist...", sage ich leise. Wenn wir schon bei diesem Thema sind...  
"Hm", sagt mein Master nur.  
"Es tut mir leid, ich will dich nicht unter Druck setzen, wir müssen das nicht durchziehen", sage ich schnell. Ich meine es wirklich ernst.  
"Doch sicher müssen wir das! Denkst du, dass ich deinen Tod verursachen will? Ich überlege nur gerade, wann und vor allem wie. Wie läuft sowas ab?" Ach bei Merlin... das wird entwürdigend.

"Naja... es ist nicht wie eine Hochzeit, was du dir vermutlich gerade vorstellst. Es gibt einen Spruch, der mich zu deinem... macht. Dann... Merlin... dann macht man das, was man bei Nacht mit einem Veela eben normalerweise tut und das wars"  
"Das wars? Nichts mit Ehegelübte, Feier, Rosen und solchen nervigen und unnötigen Dingen?" Er nennt sie nervig und unnötig... Ich hätte mir das gewünscht. Ich war schon immer ein Romantiker und ich liebe solche kleine Liebesbeweise, aber wenn er es nicht will, muss ich es wohl akzeptieren. Obwohl es dumm ist, kann ich es nicht vermeiden, dass ich mich verletzt fühle.  
"Nein, das ist alles", versichere ich. Ich will ja nicht, dass er wegen mir Sachen tun muss, die er nicht mag. Er merkt wohl auch, dass meine Stimme etwas gepresst klingt, aber er sagt nichts.

"Ich denke, wir lassen uns noch ein wenig Zeit", sagt er. Na wenn er will... ich würde mich gerne möglichst schnell binden, denn das würde mir Sicherheit geben. Im Moment könnte er mich immer noch abweisen und ich würde sterben. Trotzdem nicke ich.

"Also, du kannst dieses Zimmer haben. Meines ist das da", erklärt er und zeigt auf zwei gegenüberliegende Zimmer. Er lässt mich nicht bei sich schlafen... obwohl, was habe ich anderes erwartet? Er weiß es ja erst seit ein paar Stunden und er will sich sicher nicht 7/24 mit einem liebestollen Veela in einem Raum aufhalten.  
"Danke", sage ich leise und öffne die Tür. Die ganzen Wände scheinen in Feuer zu stehen. Der Boden ist aus dunklem Holz, ebenso wie das Bett. Vorsichtig gehe ich näher an das Feuer ran, es wird aber nicht wärmer. Mein Master kichert.

"Keine Sorge, das ist nicht heiß und der Boden und die Möbel werden auch kein Feuer fangen. Mach es dir bequem, morgen um 8:30 gibts Frühstück und wenn was ist, weck mich einfach. Ich werde dich morgen um acht wecken. Gute Nacht"  
"Gute Nacht und danke", sage ich leise und warte bis er weg ist. Ich begebe mich ins Badezimmer, wo ich auch die dazugehörenden Utensilien wieder groß zaubere und mich bettfertig mache.

In dem weichen, warmen Bett gelingt es mir nicht lange, meinen Gedanken nachzuhängen und ich schlafe ein.

Ich bin mitten in einem schönen Traum gefangen, als eine noch viel schönere Stimme mir sagt, dass ich aufwachen muss. Immer und immer wieder. Langsam öffne ich ein Auge. Es ist nicht zu hell, also öffne ich auch das andere. Mein Master hat sich über mich gebeugt und seine Flügel sind halb offen. Er grinst mich mit über 1000 Volt an.

"Guten Morgen, gut geschlafen?" Müde nicke ich und setze mich auf.  
"Wie viel Uhr ist es?  
"Acht. Nein, jetzt ist es fünf nach. Du solltest aufstehen. Wenn du hier fertig bist, kommst du einfach rüber, okay?" Wieder nicke ich. Er faltet seine Flügel zusammen und hüpft schon beinahe aus dem Zimmer. Wie kann man so früh am Morgen nur so fit sein? 

Sehr kraftlos schleppe ich mich ins Badezimmer um zu Duschen. Es ist nicht so, dass man mir ansieht oder es riecht, wenn ich das einen Monat nicht tun würde, aber irgendwie komme ich mir so menschlicher vor und vor allem bin ich dann wach (zumindest so, dass ich nicht gleich wieder einschlafe). Mit einem kurzen Zauber hexe ich mich trocken und ziehe mich an. Schmale Stoffhosen, ein Shirt (ja, das geht mit Flügeln) und einen Innenumhang, sowie Schuhe.

Leise klopfe ich beim Zimmer meines Masters an, dann erscheint er auch schon. Kurz mustert er mich, dann grinst er.  
"Gehst du aus?" Verdammt, war wohl nicht richtig.  
"N-nein, ich... soll ich was anderes anziehen?", frage ich. Mich verunsichert es, wenn er mich nicht anweist etwas zu tun, aber mich trotzdem auf Mängel aufmerksam macht. Er lacht. Habe ich was falsches gesagt?

"Nein, schon in Ordnung, ich wollte dich nur ein wenig auf den Arm nehmen"   
"Oh..." Er grinst mich breit an.  
"Gewöhn dich besser schonmal dran, sonst kommt es noch zu Missverständnissen" Schnell nicke ich. Aber wie soll ich dann merken, wenn er was ernst meint?

Nach etlichen Abzweigungen und Türen kommen wir schliesslich in den Speiseraum. Lord Satanus sitzt schon da und hat seine beiden leicht gebräunten Hände um eine Tasse geschlungen, als müsse er seine Finger daran aufwärmen. Allerdings sehe ich, dass eher er es ist, der den Kaffee heizt und nicht umgekehrt. Das Wasser kocht, als er einen großen Schluck nimmt und dann zu uns sieht.  
"Hallo Jungs. Was zu essen?", fragt er freundlich und nickt zum Tisch, wo viele Esswaren stehen.

"Gerne. Gut geschlafen?" Ich merke selbst, dass mein Master nicht so sicher im Umgang mit seinem Vater ist.   
"Klar. Seid ihr zusammen in ein Zimmer gezogen?" Mein Master verneint und setzt sich. Ich tu es ihm nach.  
"Nein? Ich dachte, ihr hättet euch heute Nacht gebunden?" Tizian wird tatsächlich rot.  
"Nein, damit warten wir noch" Der Höllenfürst sieht mich irritiert an, schweigt aber. Nach einer Weile steht er auf.  
"Wo willst du hin?", fragt mein Master.  
"Ich habe mit Taron noch eine kleine Unterhaltung zu führen" Luzifer umschreibt das sehr gut.

"Gib ihm aber keine Strafe, ich habe ihn gestern mindestens dreiviertel Stunden von seiner Arbeit abgehalten" Luzifer dreht sich auf der Ferse um und setzt sich wieder, was auch seine Absicht klarmacht.

"Warum kenne ich eigentlich nur ihn? Ich habe noch von einem Skkylar gehört, aber gesehen habe ich ihn noch nie"

"Taron hat einen speziellen Rang inne. Wie du weißt, ist auch er ein Veela, aber im Gegensatz zu dir, Tom, ist er gebunden"  
"Und jetzt? Warum ist er denn noch hier und nicht bei seinem Partner?"  
"Du bist auch nicht von selbst entstanden, mein Sohn", lächelt der Höllenfürst. Ich kann praktisch sehen, wie sich die Rädchen bei meinem Master drehen, bevor ihm die Kinnlade runterfällt.

"Taron ist mein Vater?! Also eigentlich wäre es dann ja eher Mutter..."  
"Exakt. Taron gehört mir. Ich habe ihm angeboten, sein Sklavenleben aufzugeben, aber er wollte nicht" Luzifer denkt scheinbar, dass er sich verteidigen muss. Eine ganze Zeit lang schweigt Tizian.

"Und du hattest nicht das Gefühl, dass ich das gern wissen würde?", fragt er schließlich.  
"Doch, aber ich hatte eigentlich noch nie Zeit, dir etwas zu erzählen"  
"Oh... richtig... aber warum hat er mich gestern dann so... formell und korrekt angesprochen?"  
"Erstens wusstest du das ja noch nicht und zweitens ist es die Aufgabe aller Sklaven hier, dich mit ebenso viel Respekt zu behandeln wie mich"

"Ach so", sagt mein Master nur. 

Als wir das Essen beendet haben, folge ich ihm, als er ziellos durchs Schloss streift.  
"Wo gehen wir genau hin?", frage ich nach einer halben Stunde.  
"Ich suche meinen Dad"  
"Ruf ihn doch einfach?", schlage ich vor. Warum kommt er nicht selbst drauf?  
"Und wie?"  
"Taron!", rufe ich bestimmend. Eine Minute später steht er vor uns.  
"Gefunden", sage ich triumphierend.

"Was kann ich für Euch tun, Master Satanus und Master Slytherin?" fragt Taron unsicher, als mein Master nicht mit der Sprache rausrückt. Übrigens gefällt es mir nicht sonderlich, wenn jemand anderes MEINEN Master 'Master', 'Sir' oder sonst wie nennt.  
"Kommst du bitte mal mit? Ich möchte mit dir reden" Offensichtlich ist sich Taron keine höflichen Bitten gewohnt, er sieht nämlich ganz schön verwirrt aus. 

"Ähm... ja natürlich, Master Satanus" Mit zwei Metern Abstand folgt er uns bis ins Wohnzimmer.  
"Setz dich doch" Mein Master nickt zum Sofa, doch Taron sieht das natürlich nicht, weil er noch immer zu Boden blickt. Schnell kniet er nieder.  
"Eigentlich meinte ich das Sofa" Ich sehe, dass Taron kurz die Schultern hängen lässt, doch dann fängt er sich wieder und setzt sich auf die vorderste Kante des Polsters. Er ist so angespannt, als erwarte er jederzeit eine Strafe. Tizian setzt sich fast genauso angespannt auf einen Sessel. Ich sehe, dass er nicht weiß, was er sagen soll.

"Also... erstmal, ich weiß es. Ich weiß, dass du mein Vater bist... oder eher meine Mutter oder was auch immer. Und ich weiß, dass du... dieses Leben hier selbst gewählt hast, aber kann ich dich bitten, mich nicht so zu behandeln? Ich möchte lieber nicht, dass du mich Master oder sonst wie nennst" Er nickt langsam.

"Wie wäre es, wenn ich uns Tee machen gehen würde?", frage ich, um mich aus der Affäre zu ziehen und mein Master nickt. Ich verlasse das Zimmer und gehe in die Küche.

Ich gehe ins Wohnzimmer zurück, als ich den Tee habe. Die beiden sitzen sich noch immer gegenüber, doch Tizians rechte Hand liegt auf Tarons linker Schulter. Der lächelt seinen Sohn leicht an. Sie bemerken mich nicht.

"Kann ich dich bitten, mich bei deinem Vater nochmals zu entschuldigen? Du kannst ihm auch sagen, dass er mir morgen mehr geben soll, wenn er nicht einverstanden ist", fragt er leise und wirklich sehr, sehr unsicher. Sein Lächeln gerät ins Wanken, als mein Master langsam den Kopf schüttelt.  
"Warum hast du dir das ausgesucht, wenn du nicht mit den Konsequenzen leben willst? Natürlich entschuldige ich dich bei ihm"  
"Ich habe es gewählt, weil er mich sonst nicht mehr an sich ran lassen würde und wie du vielleicht weißt, wäre das für mich nicht so gut und ich bin es mir sowieso langsam gewohnt" Ich beschließe, mich bemerkbar zu machen und trete ganz in den Raum.

Mein Master nimmt den Tee dankend an, doch Taron sieht eher unsicher aus, als ich ihm das Tablett entgegenstrecke. Erst nachdem ich mir einen Tee genommen habe, nimmt auch er einen. Vermutlich wollte er nicht die Tasse nehmen, die ich wollte. Ich verstehe zwar den Unterschied nicht, aber versteh mal einer die Veelas.  
"Also hat Vater dich erpresst?", nimmt Tizian das Gespräch wieder auf. Taron sieht ihn entsetzt an.  
"Nein! Er hat mir nur angeboten, meine Arbeit aufzugeben, aber meine Arbeit bestand damals eigentlich nur aus dem Einen, außerdem lässt er nur Sklaven an sich ran"

"Oh... aber er würde dich sicher nicht von sich stoßen, wenn du das hier nicht mehr willst" Taron zuckt nur mit den Schultern.  
"Ich lasse es lieber so, als dass es nachher schlimmer ist" Ich kann mir denken, was er meint. Ein Veela lebt nämlich nach der Bindung von der Wärme seines Masters, andere Wärme kann er selbst nicht bei sich behalten. Würde er nahe an ein Feuer gehen, würde seine Haut warm werden, doch er hätte trotzdem kalt.

"Das würde er nicht tun", sage ich bestimmt, weil ich weiß, dass es so ist. Lord Satanus ist zwar der Teufel, aber er würde seinen Partner niemals quälen.  
"Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher"  
"Ich wäre dafür, dass du mal mit ihm redest. Du kannst ihm ja immer noch anbieten, weiterzumachen" Taron sieht meinen Master zweifelnd an.  
"Meinst du?" Tizian nickt überzeugt.  
"Kommst vielleicht mit?"  
"Natürlich! Gehen wir jetzt gleich?"  
"Kann ich noch etwas Gnadefrist haben?" Mein Master grinst.  
"Na gut. In einer Stunde?"  
"Morgen?", schlägt Taron vor.

"Morgen? Vergiss es, sonst machst du noch einen Rückzieher, komm, wir suchen Vater" Gut, das hört sich ziemlich bestimmt an und offensichtlich merkt das Taron auch, denn er hört auf zu argumentieren, stellt seine Tasse weg und erhebt sich. Tizian tut es ihm nach und so gehen wir drei durchs Schloss. Da Taron ziemlich zielstrebig ist, weil er offenbar genau weiß, wo Lord Satanus ist, finden wir diesen keine fünf Minuten später. 

Der Höllenfürst sitzt an einem Tisch in der Bibliothek und ist angestrengt über ein dickes Buch gebeugt. Als wir eintreten, sieht er auf und ich erkenne aus dem Augenwinkel, dass sich Taron sofort tief verbeugt, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtet.  
"Was führt euch zu mir?", fragt Luzifer freundlich.  
"Taron will mit dir reden und Tom und ich sind moralische Unterstützung" Lord Satanus zieht elegant eine Augenbraue hoch. Ich habe das auch schon bei Malfoy und Snape gesehen, ob ich das wohl auch kann? Zur Sicherheit werde ich es vor einem Spiegel versuchen. Wenn ich allein bin, versteht sich.  
"Moralische Unterstützung? So schlimm kann es ja nicht sein. Was ist los?", fragt er Taron mit strenger Stimme, weshalb dieser einen Schritt zurückweicht. Er scheint vor seinem Master wirklich Angst zu haben. Obwohl... wenn mein Master so mit mir sprechen würde, würde ich auch einen Rückzug mit weichen Knien und feuchten Händen antreten.

"Ich... es ist nicht so wichtig, Master Satanus, verzeiht bitte die Störung" Taron will schon aus dem Raum flüchten, doch auf einmal stellt sich vor ihm eine grosse Feuerwand auf. Lord Satanus hat nur eine Hand erhoben, um das zu erzeugen.  
"Es ist sehr wohl wichtig, egal was es ist. Ist dir was kaputt gegangen? Hast du ein körperliches Problem? Hast du was auf dem Herzen? Nur zu, sprich mit mir. Ich habe dir das schon vor achtundzwanzighundert Jahren gesagt" Taron scheint sein letztes Restchen Mut zusammengekratzt zu haben.  
"IchwillnichmehrSklavesein", sagt er so schnell, als hätte er Angst, dass ihm seine Entschlossenheit während des Satzes abhanden kommen könnte. 

Auf Luzifers Gesicht breitet sich ein erleichtertes Lächeln aus, doch da Taron das nicht sieht, denkt er wohl, er würde gleich bestraft. Er kneift die Augen zusammen.

"Ich mache natürlich gerne weiter, wenn ihr das wollt und ich werde auch meine Strafe akzeptieren"

"Endlich!", seufzt Lord Satanus, weshalb Taron seine Augen wieder öffnet und den Kopf leicht hebt. Ich denke, dass er nur die Füße des Höllenfürsten auf sich zukommen sieht, die schließlich vor ihm stehen bleiben. Dann legt der seine Arme um seinen Veela, welcher erschrocken zusammenzuckt.

"Ich habe mich immer gefragt, ob du das wirklich noch gerne machst, aber ich dachte, wenn ich dich frage, dann wüsstest du eh nicht, wie du reagieren solltest, also hab ich es gelassen. Ich bin froh, dass du mir es gesagt hast" Es ist ziemlich schwer, alles zu verstehen, doch ich bin eine neugierige Person und höre besonders gut hin.  
"Warum hast du so lange gewartet damit?" Taron befindet sich noch immer in Luzifers Umarmung, doch jetzt drückt der ihn ein wenig von sich weg, um ihn anzusehen, Taron aber senkt den Kopf.  
"Ich dachte, dass ihr euch nicht mehr von mir berühren lassen wollt, wenn ich kein Sklave mehr bin", höre ich knapp noch.

"Wow, deine Einstellung mir gegenüber ist ja 1A spitzenklasse", sagt Lord Satanus sarkastisch. Oh Ja. Sei niemals sarkastisch zu deinem Veela, wenn du nicht willst, dass er verletzt ist oder sich schuldig fühlt, er wird es nämlich nicht begreifen. 

Tarons Kinn berührt seine Brust, so sehr senkt er den Kopf.  
"Ich wollte nicht... ich... bitte verzeiht mir", sagt er leise. An seiner Stimme kann ich erkennen, dass er beinahe weint. Vielleicht tut er es auch.  
"Schon gut, aber wieso hast du dich jetzt plötzlich getraut?"  
"Tizian-... ich meine, der junge Master Satanus hat mich dazu überredet" Lord Satanus sieht zu meinem Master und grinst ihn an.  
"Gut gemacht, mein Sohn. Übrigens kannst du alle ruhig beim Vornamen nennen, Taron. Du bist frei"  
"Ganz?", fragt Taron wirklich irritiert.  
"Jap. Mach was du willst, geh wohin du willst, sprich mit wem du willst... aber komm nachher zu mir zurück" Das letzte sagt Lord Satanus mit einem liebevollen Lächeln, das mich sehr überrascht.

"Als hätte er ne andere Wahl", ergänzt mein Master. Liegt der Sarkasmus in der Familie?

"Es wäre so einfach gewesen...", murmelt Taron, vermutlich mehr zu sich selbst.  
"Jap. Was hab ich gesagt?", grinst mein Master, "Tom und ich sind weg" Mit diesen Worten dreht er sich um und verlässt das Zimmer. Ich folge ihm irritiert.

"Wohin gehen wir?"  
"Winkelgasse. Ich muss noch Schulzeug holen"  
"Was mache ich, wenn du in der Schule bist?" Tizian zuckt mit den Schultern.  
"Komm doch einfach mit und mach nochmal die sechste" Gar nicht schlecht...  
"Was ist mit den Todessern?"  
"Ihr habt ja die Schule eingenommen. Mach ein paar neue Regeln als Voldemort und geh dann als Tom zur Schule. Ganz einfach"  
"Darauf hätte ich eigentlich auch kommen können. Bist du dir sicher, dass ich das Schloss hier einfach verlassen darf, wie du sagtest?"  
"Na sicher. Wohin willst du?"  
"Nach Malfoy Manor. Wie du vielleicht weißt, ist da die Hauptfestung unserer Seite"  
"Ja, ich weiß. Kann ich vielleicht mitkommen? Inkognito natürlich"

"Pass einfach auf Grayback auf. Das ist der grosse, haarige. Er steht nicht so auf Fremde"  
"Ja, wir hatten schon mal das Vergnügen. Wann willst du gehen?"  
"Eigentlich ungefähr in einer viertel Stunde. Ich hab mit dem jungen Malfoy noch was zu... besprechen, aber wenn du heute einkaufen willst..."  
"Nein, das könne wir verschieben, aber hat Malfoy noch nicht genug durchgemacht?"  
"Ich meinte es nicht auf diese Weise. Magst du ihn?"  
"Nein, aber er soll lebend aus der Sache rauskommen" Ich grinse. Er glaubt mir wohl nicht, dass ich dem Jungen nichts tun werde.

"Wenn du willst kannst du ja mitkommen und dich vergewissern, dass ich ihm keinen Schaden zufüge" Mein Master lacht warm. Ich liebe dieses Geräusch.  
"Danke, ich sehe ihn in der Schule schon genug. Gehen wir?" Es ist warm und ich trage ja schon einen Umhang, der extra für Flügel konzipiert ist.  
"Ja, aber auf dem Manor befindet sich ein Fideliuszauber. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, können wir seit-an-seit apparieren"  
"Sicher" Er fasst mich am Unterarm und ich appariere ohne Probleme mitten in die Eingangshalle. Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass ich noch immer wie ein sechzehnjähriger aussehe, was natürlich geändert werden muss, allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob Tizian das zulässt. Auf jeden Fall wäre es einfacher, mir unter meinen Todessern Gehör zu verschaffen, denn die kennen mich nur in der hässlichen Version und die meisten wissen gar nicht, dass ich ein minderjähriger Veela bin. Der Einzige, der es weiß, ist Severus Snape, der das gleiche Schicksal hat wie ich. Auch er ist ein Veela, doch er hat seinen Master noch nicht gefunden. Unter seiner 40 jährigen, nicht wirklich schönen Maske ist er sechzehn, wunderschön und hat tiefschwarze Haare und Augen, die das Licht zu fressen scheinen.

Ebendieser steht in der Empfangshalle am oberen Ende der Treppe und hat seinen Mund sperrangelweit offen. Ich beschließe nicht zu fragen, ob ich mich verwandeln darf und tu es einfach. Es tu mir leid zu sehen, dass mein Master kurz zurückzuckt. Trotzdem verhält er sich so, als wäre nichts und zieht seine Kapuze vom Umhang über seinen Kopf. Er folgt mir wie ein Schatten, als ich ihm voraus die Treppe hochgehe, was mir zwar wieder nicht gefällt.  
"Ich erzähls dir nachher, wo ist Lucius?", frage ich Sev. Ich weiß, dass er alles wissen will.  
"Das hoffe ich. Luc ist schon im Saal. Wer sind Sie?" Die Frage geht an meinen Master. Er zieht kurz die Kapuze runter und in Sevs Augen blitzt die Erkenntnis auf.  
"Oh... war die Ironie nicht mein Fachgebiet?" Ich sehe, dass mein Master die Augen verdreht und sich die Kapuze wieder über den Schädel zieht. Die beiden scheinen sich besser zu kennen, als ich angenommen habe. Ich weiß, dass Sev in Hogwarts Tränke unterrichtet, aber er scheint auch zu wissen, wer mein Master früher war.

"Seien sie doch bitte still, Professor", bittet mein Herr viel zu süß, als dass es noch freundlich gewesen wäre. Was ist denn hier los? Severus ist es jetzt, der die Augen verdreht. Ich führe die beiden, die sich Todesblicke schenken, in den Todessersaal hinein. Lucius verbeugt sich vor mir und sieht meinen Master dann irritiert an. Er fragt allerdings nicht.

"Lucius, dein Mal", sage ich. Ich weiß, dass meine Stimme in dieser Form, wie alles andere auch, schrecklich ist. Lucius knöpft in Windeseile seinen linken Ärmel hoch und streckt mir seinen Unterarm hin.

"Morsmordre!" Einige Sekunden ertönen etliche Appariergeräusche und es kann beginnen.

Nachdem alle mir Ideen, Pläne und Erfahrungen berichtet haben, löse ich die Versammlung wieder auf, doch ich sage MiniMalfoy, dass er warten soll. Der kleine Malfoy bleibt zitternd vor mir, meinem Master und Severus stehen, auch als alle gegangen sind.

"Draco... nicht wahr?" Der Junge nickt hektisch.  
"Also... Draco. Ich denke, du hast was geleistet, was sich die wenigsten deines Alters auch nur erträumen können und für seine Leistung sollst du belohnt werden. Du hast die Wahl. Entweder du entscheidest dich, den dunklen Orden zu verlassen, was wohl jeder siebzehnjährige tun würde, oder ich ernenne dich hiermit offiziell zu meiner rechten Hand. Dir werden sämtliche Todesser zu Füssen liegen"

"Ich will raus!", sagt Malfoy wie aus der Pistole geschossen.  
"Dachte ich mir. Gib mir deinen Arm." Malfoy ist nicht so sicher, wie er sich gibt, denn seine Finger zittern gewaltig. Etwas unsanft nehme ich sein Handgelenk und drücke meinen Zauberstab auf sein Mal. Es sieht aus, als würde das Holz die Farbe aus dem Arm saugen. 

"Geh und komm erst wieder zurück, wenn du deine Seite selbst gewählt hast" So schnell wie der Junge aus dem Raum stürmt, kann man fast nicht gucken.  
"Danke Tom", sagt Sev ruhig. Ihm war sein kämpfender Patensohn schon lange ein Dorn im Auge, was ich auch verstehe.  
"Warum genau entlässt du den scheinbar besten deiner Männer?", fragt mich mein Master  
"Kinder gehören in keinen Krieg"  
"Ach ja"  
"Dafür sind wir aber noch ganz schön jung", murmelt mein Tränkeprofessor sarkastisch.  
"Na Sie sicher nicht" Das ist mein Master.

"Doch. Sev ist auch ein Veela, er hat nur seinen Master noch nicht gefunden"  
"Aber Prince ist von mir aus kein Veelageschlecht?"  
"Ist es auch nicht", sagt Severus, "mein richtiger Name lautet Severin Rosier, Snape ist nur ein Deckname, der mein Vater benutzt hat. Prince hieß meine Mutter" Mein Master beginnt zu grinsen, dann zu lachen.

"Erinnern Sie sich an den einzigen Trank, den Neville und ich nicht vermasselt haben?"  
"Natürlich, ich habe den Tag im Kalender rot angekreuzt. Es war ein Gefährten Test"  
"Ganz genau. Bei jemanden von uns Gryffindors sind Sie ganz zuoberst auf der Liste"  
"Bitte?! Wer?" Sev sieht geschockt aus.

"Das verrat ich nicht. Finden Sie es selbst raus. Wenn Sie mich bis dann in Ruhe lassen, sage ich es Ihnen noch bevor sie oder er siebzehn ist", sagt mein Master. Was ist zwischen ihnen vorgefallen? Ich sehe, wie Sev die Fäuste ballt, sie aber wieder los lässt, als er es bemerkt.  
"Wie großzügig", sagt er sarkastisch, "man sieht sich, Tom" Ich nicke ihm zu, dann appariert er davon.  
"Ihr mögt euch wohl nicht", stelle ich fest  
"Ja", sagt er staubtocken, "gehen wir, oder musst du noch was erledigen?"

"Wir können gehen"  
"Kann man hier auch telepotieren?" Schnell schüttle ich den Kopf; auf dem Manor liegt ein Bann dagegen.  
"Oh... kannst du mich mitnehmen? Ich hab die Lizenz noch nicht" Ich grinse.  
"Klar" Er umfasst meinem Arm mit festem Griff und ich appariere uns in die Hölle, wo wir von einem leicht erschrockenen Höllenfürsten begrüsst werden. Ich bin ihm ausversehen genau vor die Nase appariert und natürlich erschrecke ich auch.

"Huch! Tut mir leid, Lord Satanus"  
"Kein Problem, übrigens kannst du mich gerne Luzifer nennen. Wo kommt ihr eigentlich her?"  
"Tom hat eine Todesserversammlung in Malfoy Manor abhalten und ich hab zugesehen"  
"Gehörst du jetzt zu ihnen?" Luzifers Blick wandert kurz zum linken Unterarm meines Masters, doch der ist mit Stoff bedeckt.

"Nein, ich bin immer noch neutral, aber ich wollte auch mal sehen, wie das abläuft, aber hey, ich hab meinen Erzfeind Nummer zwei in der Hand"  
"War das Malfoy I, Malfoy II oder Snape?"  
"Snape. Sie sind alle einen Schritt nach vorne gerutscht" Ich war wohl vorher erster, aber wer hatte mich zum Erzfeind? Na gut, eigentlich alle, aber die Malfoys und Snape? Alle Gryffindors, und das bringt mich keinen Millimeter weiter.

Luzifer fragt nicht nach, er sieht ihn nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Als er davonschreitet, höre ich Sachen wie 'die heutige Jungend' und 'versteh mal einer die Jungen'.

"Warum tust du Sev das an? Du weißt schon, dass es für ihn überlebenswichtig ist?"  
"Sicher und ich werde es ihm so oder so früh genug sagen, aber ich will der gewissen Person eine Chance geben, es ihm selbst mitzuteilen. Außerdem will ich ein wenig Rache nehmen" Gut, damit habe ich jetzt nicht gerechnet.  
"Könntest du dich vielleicht wieder verwandeln? Ich verbinde diese Gestalt ehrlich gesagt mit nicht so guten Erinnerungen" Jetzt fühle ich mich irgendwie schlecht, aber natürlich tue ich sofort, was er von mir verlangt hat. Ich habe wohl den Kopf etwas hängen lassen, denn er entschuldigt sich sofort und meint, dass er das nicht hätte sagen dürfen. Ich beruhige ihn schnell wieder, denn er muss auf mich keine Rücksicht nehmen, aber ein wenig verletzt bin ich trotzdem.

"Warum sagst du mir nicht einfach, wer du warst? Es wäre beruhigend für mich"  
"Wäre es nicht", widerspricht er bestimmt.  
"Bitte?" Vielleicht reagiert er ja, wenn ich ein wenig bettle und meinen speziellen Master-Charme, der nur für ihn gedacht ist, ausfahre.  
"Du hast es nicht anders gewollt. Ich will erst deinen Stab" Stirnrunzelnd reiche ich ihn ihm.

"Ich war Harry Potter" Ich glaube ihm natürlich nicht und beginne zu grinsen, dann lache ich laut.  
"Ja klar, und ich bin Merlin", sage ich noch immer lachend eine Minute später.  
"Nein. Das hättest du mir schon vorher gesagt", sagt er knapp und auch ärgerlich. Ich bleibe stehen. Meint er das etwa ernst?!

"Du erkennst meinen Stab", sagt er und streckt ihn zu mir. Er passt aber auf, dass er außerhalb meiner Griffweite ist. 

Langsam sickert es zu mir durch. Mein Master ist der Mann, dem ich schon etliche Male beinahe das Leben geraubt habe und dessen vermeintlichen Eltern ich vor fünfzehn Jahren getötet habe. Ich bin wie erstarrt. Mein Humorausbruch von vorhin ist weit weg.  
"Was?!", frage ich entsetzt.  
"Du hast schon richtig gehört. Los jetzt, es gibt bald Essen" Wie betäubt folge ich ihm. Wird er mich nachher für alles bestrafen? Oder wird er einfach drüber hinweg sehen? Das Zweite kann ich nicht glauben.

Das Abendessen wird heute wohl in der Bibliothek, die gleichzeitig das Wohnzimmer ist, stattfinden. Als wir in den Raum kommen, sitzt Taron schon da. Angespannt auf der äußersten Kante des Sessels, der am nächsten beim Feuer steht. Er ringt nervös die Hände.  
"Hallo", sagt Tizian - oder soll ich ihn jetzt Harry nennen? - fröhlich zu dem ehemaligen Sklaven. Dann springt er in einem Satz mit einem Flügelschlag über die Sofalehne und setzt sich. Ich mache es auf den traditionellen Weg und gehe um das Möbelstück herum, um mich mit einem gewissen Abstand neben ihn zu setzen. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich jetzt verhalten soll, denn dazu sagte das Veelabuch nichts. Vielleicht sollte ich es selbst befragen...

Taron sieht hoch.  
"Wo wart ihr?" Ich kann erkennen, dass der andere Veela mitten in der Frage merkt, dass er eigentlich gar keine stellen darf. Er senkt den Kopf, doch Tizian antwortet trotzdem.  
"Wir waren auf Malfoy Manor" Ich erkenne genau, dass Taron keine Ahnung hat, wo oder was das ist.  
"Es ist Oben. Wie lange bist du eigentlich schon hier im Schloss?"

"Ich bin hier geboren", sagt Taron leise. Es ist, als ob er denkt, dass er gar nichts sagen darf, oder dass jedes Wort jemanden dazu bringen könnte, ihm eine Strafe zu verhängen.

"Oh. Das heißt, deine Eltern leben auch hier?" Ein Schulterzucken.  
"Ich weiß nicht, wer meine Eltern sind. Das weiß nur Master Satanus"  
"Und wie heißt du mit Nachnamen?"  
"Weiß nicht" Diesen Moment erwählt Ebengenannter für seinen Auftritt. Er fliegt von der dritten Terrasse der Bibliothek in das Wohnzimmer Taron vor die Füße. Dieser erschrickt gewaltig und hüpft beinahe vom Sessel.

"Mein Sessel", sagt Luzifer, hebt den ängstlichen Veela hoch, setzt sich und nimmt ihn auf den Schoss. Taron wagt sich scheinbar nicht zu bewegen und wird feuerrot.

"Wenn du schon meinen Sessel klaust, dann teil ihn wenigstens", sagt Luzifer lächelnd. Taron senkt den Kopf.  
"Bitte verzeiht" Mein Master sieht den beiden zu, dann schielt er kurz zu mir, dann wieder zu den anderen. Ob er sich fragt, ob ich mich auch so benehme, wenn wir erstmal gebunden sind? Mit Sicherheit nicht! Aber ich verstehe Taron. Gut zwei Millenia war er ein Sklave gewesen, er kennt nichts anderes und jetzt muss er sich plötzlich auf die Art verhalten, für die er immer bestraft worden war. Offensichtlich hat es Luzifer auch versäumt, ihm die neuen Regeln mitzuteilen. Ob das wohl in der Familie liegt?

Luzifer sieht uns der Reihe nach irritiert an.  
"Was ist mit euch los?", fragt er schon fast besorgt.  
"Ich habe ihm mitgeteilt, wer ich vorher war und er kann nicht damit umgehen" Doch, natürlich kann ich damit umgehen! Ich weiß doch nur nicht, wie ich mich ihm gegenüber jetzt verhalten soll... Trotzdem widerspreche ich nicht. Es gehört sich nicht für einen Veela, seinem Master nicht zuzustimmen, also nicke ich stumm.

'Zustimmen und oder schweigen', sagt mein kluges Veelabuch zu solchen Situationen. Offenbar hat es Recht, denn Luzifer nickt verstehend.

"Warum kommst du nicht klar damit? Wegen dem Unterbewusstsein?"  
"Nein wegen dem Gewissen" Mein Master lacht leise.  
"Bei dir wusste ich wenigstens, woran ich bin. Außerdem ist das für mich wie aus einem anderen Leben und zählt nicht mehr. Jetzt bist du mein Veela, nicht mehr mein Todfeind" Mich verwirrt das. Wie kann er das einfach vergessen?  
"Wirklich?", frage ich deshalb nochmals nach, wobei mich ein leises, entzücktes Seufzen begleitet. Es kommt von Taron, denn Luzifer hat begonnen, seine Flügel mit den Fingerspitzen sanft zu massieren. Ich will auch! 

Entweder tut Luzifer das bei Taron, damit der sich entspannt, oder der Teufel ist eine unerwartet zärtliche Person, jedenfalls entspannt sich Taron wirklich. Wahrscheinlich ist das wie eine Sicherheit für ihn, dass Luzifer ihn nicht wirklich kontrolliert oder dass er nicht in Gefahr einer Strafe schwebt

"Ja, wirklich. Harry Potter ist tot und die Prophezeiung hat sich erfüllt"  
"Was für eine Prophezeiung?", fragt Luzifer interessiert.  
"Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran ... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ... und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt ... und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt ... der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ...", sagen ich und Tizian im Chor, wobei ich die letzten drei Teile gar nicht kenne und so auch nicht mitsprechen kann.

"Oh. Okay. Was habt ihr morgen eigentlich vor?"  
"Ich denke, wir gehen in die Winkelgasse. Tom macht mit mir das sechste und siebte Schuljahr in Hogwarts nochmal und wir brauchen noch Schulzeug. Kommt ihr mit?" Luzifer schüttelt bedauernd den Kopf.  
"Tut mir leid, ich muss noch einiges aushandeln. Taron? Geh du doch mit ihnen rauf" Taron hebt leicht den Kopf, den er unsicher auf Luzifers Brust gelegt hatte. Der Teufel berührt noch immer sanft seine Flügel.  
"Ich?", fragt er fassungslos. Er hat wohl nicht gedacht, dass seine Freiheit wirklich ernst ist.

"Natürlich. Ich gebe dir dann noch deine Kette. Aber jetzt wird erstmal gegessen. Skkylar!" Kurz danach kommt der Vampir zur Tür rein. Vampire können, mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit rennen. Der Rekord liegt, soweit ich weiß, bei 560 Stundenkilometern.

Seine Augen huschen kurz über alle Anwesenden, bevor er den Kopf kurz neigt. Ich finde das sehr komisch, denn Taron verhält sich immer unterwürfiger als dieser Skkylar jetzt. Trotzdem kassiert der hier keine Strafe.

"Trage das Essen auf. Und ach ja. Taron behandelst du ab jetzt wie mich, Tizian und Tom, klar?" Skkylar sieht mit gehobener Augenbraue zu Taron auf Luzifers Schoß, dann nickt er kurz.

"Noch etwas?"  
"Nein" Skkylar nickt und geht weg.

So wie Dad mir immer erzählt hat, hätte er für sowas schon lange eine Strafe kassiert. Nur schon, weil sich Skkylar nicht verneigt hat. Eine Weile schweigen alle, dann fasse ich mir ein Herz und beginne ein Thema:

"Luzifer?" Er schenkt mir seine Aufmerksamkeit.  
"Mein Vater erzählte mir einst, dass du es gar nicht mögest, wenn dir ein Sklave in die Augen sieht, warum lässt du ihm das jetzt durch?" Ich hoffe, mein Master hat nichts dagegen, dass ich so mit seinem Vater rede...

Luzifer sieht mich erstaunt an.  
"Du bist aufmerksam, sehr gut. Ich denke, ich kann von meinen Veelas in diesem Bereich mehr erwarten, als von Skkylar. Veelas sind von Natur aus eher... unterwürfig und autoritätsgläubig, wo hingegen Vampire große Probleme haben, auch nur eine Bitte auszuführen. Ich weiß, dass Skkylar sich alle Mühe gibt, also ist sein Maßstab etwas lockerer. Ich habe nur schon lange mit ihm gearbeitet, bis er überhaupt für einige Sekunden den Kopf senkte. Er bekommt dafür mehr und anstrengendere Aufgaben, weil er viel schneller und stärker ist" Ich nicke verstehend, Ich finde es gut, dass Luzifer so sehr auf die Eigenschaften der einzelnen Wesen eingeht, denn so wird niemand überfordert.

Ich sehe, dass Skkylar schon bei meiner Frage das Zimmer betreten hat und in der Tür stehen bliebt, bis Luzifer fertig ist. Erst dann betretet er das Zimmer und stellt das Tablett auf den Tisch. Zehn Sekunden später ist auch das zweite da und nochmals zehn Sekunden später auch das dritte.

"Darf ich Taron auch das Dinner bringen?" Diese Frage geht an Luzifer. Taron senkt wieder den Kopf. Ihm gefällt es vermutlich nicht sehr, von einem Freund bedient zu werden.  
"Natürlich. Und bring ihm noch etwas Schokolade"

Eine halbe Minute später können wir essen. Taron macht sich gleich erstmal hinter die Schokolade. Offensichtlich ist es bei ihm eine Ausnahme, etwas Süßes zu bekommen.

Etwa um elf gehen wir alle ins Bett, wobei ich die Freude bei Taron sehen kann, als Luzifer ihn auf den Armen in ihr, nun gemeinsames, Zimmer, trägt.

##

Am nächsten Morgen erwache ich früh. Ich höre Vogel- - gibts in der Hölle überhaupt Vögel? - gezwitscher durch mein Fenster reinkommen. Nochmals versuche ich zu schlafen, doch das gelingt mir nicht richtig, ich bringe es nur bis zum Dösen. Eine gute Weile später spüre ich eine kleine, feine, zaghafte Hand auf einem meiner Flügel. Ich breite sie so aus, dass Tizian (Ich hoffe zumindest, dass er es ist) besser rankommmt. Ein leises, fremdes Lachen ertönt und ich fahre hoch. Es ist nicht Tizian, sondern Taron. Sofort ziehe ich meinen Flügel weg von ihm.

"Geh weg", will ich sagen, denn ich will nicht aufstehen. Stattdessen kommt von mir nur ein unwilliges Brummen.

"Guten Morgen", sagt Taron scheu  
"Hm. Warum weckst du mich?"  
"Es ist bald acht und... ich wollte dich noch etwas fragen" Der Satz kommt sehr langsam. Offenbar überlegt Taron vor jedem Wort, ob es nicht unhöflich ist.  
"Hm"  
"Denkst du, dass dein Vater etwas dagegen hat, wenn ich Ric besuchen würde?" Ich runzle die Stirn. Das ist eine viel zu schwierige Frage für diese Uhrzeit! Aber nein, Vater hätte bestimmt nichts dagegen.

"Hm. Aber schreib ihm erst einen Brief, sonst kannst du nicht ins Manor"  
"Oh... und wenn ihn jemand anders für mich schreibt? Geht das auch?" Taron sieht wirklich unsicher aus, deshalb beschließe ich, ihm ein wenig mehr Respekt gegenüber zu bringen und mich auch aufzusetzen. Ich lehne mich an den Kopfteil des großen Bettes. So lehne ich genau im Feuer, aber es ist mir egal, denn es ist ja nicht heiß.

"Setz dich doch", sage ich und nicke neben mir aufs Bett. Angespannt sitzt er auf die Kante.  
"Liege ich richtig, wenn ich sage, dass du nicht schreiben kannst?" Taron nickt und sieht zu Boden. Schämt er sich etwa dafür?  
"Okay. Wenn du den Brief nicht selbst schreiben kannst, schreibe ich ihn. Oder auch Luzifer oder Tizian. Du musst aber selbst unterschreiben, das heißt, du musst deinen Nachnamen rausfinden und ihn schreiben lernen" Taron läßt entmutigt die Schultern und die Flügel hängen. 

"Master Satanus will nicht, dass ich meine Familie kennenlerne, also darf ich meinen Namen wahrscheinlich auch nicht erfahren"

"Na gut, dann sag ich dir, wie du es schreiben musst, aber nicht, was es heißt, okay?" Taron nickt. Er lächelt leicht.  
"Ich danke dir. Bis später" Gekünstelt lächle ich, doch als die Tür zugeht, verdrehe ich die Augen und kuschle mich wieder unter meine Decke. Warum kann der seine Probleme nicht zu einer späteren Stunde klären?!

Keine fünf Minuten später trampelt Tizian in mein Zimmer. Ich stelle mich schlafend und spüre kurze Zeit später schon das nächste Mal, dass mich einer am Flügel berührt. Es ist wirklich ein sehr schönes Gefühl, denn es lässt mich mich einfach entspannen und wohl fühlen. 

Er trennt mit den Fingern sanft jede einzelne Feder von der anderen. Ich bin nicht gewillt aufzustehen, denn dann hört er vermutlich auf. Stattdessen breite ich meinen Flügel über das ganze Bett aus. Tizian lacht.  
"Komm schon Tom, ich weiß, dass du wach bist" Ich reagiere nicht, doch dann nimmt er einfach seine Hand weg!

"Steh auf, dann mache ich nach dem Einkauf weiter" Mein Master ist fies! Sofort setze ich mich auf und grinse.  
"Deal" Tizian lacht und tretet einen Schritt zurück, wahrscheinlich, um mir etwas Raum zu geben.

"Wir essen nachher im Wohnzimmer. Ist gemütlicher", sagt er noch, dann entfernt er sich aus dem Zimmer, das er mir zu Verfügung gestellt hat. 

Schnell ziehe ich mich an (diesmal auch meine Kette), dann gehe ich zum Wohnzimmer, in welchem Taron schon ist. Er sitzt wieder auf dem Sessel neben dem Kamin. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er Kälte hasst, weil er sie immer dann Verspürt, wenn er nicht genug Wärme von Luzifer bekommt. Natürlich bringt ihm der Kamin nichts, weil er diese Wärme nicht in sich aufnehmen kann, aber es vermittelt zumindest das Gefühl.

"Guten Morgen Taron, wann hast du vor zu gehen?"  
"Vielleicht gleich nach dem Morgenessen?", schlägt der ehemalige Sklave unsicher vor, "oder später?"  
"Ich denke, es ist schon gut. Vielleicht sollten wir das lieber mit meinem-... ehm, Tizian absprechen" Taron nickt, wobei er bei meinem kurzen Versprecher grinst.

Mit Karacho fliegt Tizian von der fünften Terrasse der Bibliothek herunter und landet gleich neben mir auf dem Sofa. Viel gemächlicher folgt ihm Luzifer.

"Du hast doch einen Ecken ab", höre ich vom älteren Dämonen murmeln. Dann geht er zu seinem Sessel, den Taron schon besetzt und sieht ihn gespielt böse an. Taron scheint das 'gespielt' nicht kapiert zu haben und springt sofort hoch.

Luzifer sitzt ab und zieht Taron an den Hüften auf seine Schoß. Skkylar bringt wieder das Essen, wobei sein Blick wirklich immer über Taron streift, dessen Flügel wieder von Luzifer massiert werden. Ohne ein Weiteres verschwindet er wieder.

"Ist Skkylar immer so drauf?", fragt mein Master. Luzifer seufzt.  
"Ja, er will allerdings nicht reden" Ich sehe, dass Taron etwas zu sagen weiß, aber gleich merkt, dass niemand nach seiner Meinung gefragt hat.

"Naja. Also, ihr wollt ja nachher in die Winkelgasse. Erstmal - hier - sie gehört dir" Luzifer legt Taron eine Tageslichtkette mit einem Mondstein um den Hals. Taron schielt nach unten und bedankt sich überschwänglich.  
"Das ist selbstverständlich. Da du noch nie da oben warst, wirst du aber das tun, was Tizian dir sagt, okay? Wenn er sagt, wo du nicht hin darfst, dann tust du es auch nicht und sein Wort zählt wie meines, klar?" Taron nickt schnell. Er freut sich aber wie ein kleines Kind auf den Ausflug.

"Gut. Verwandle dich dann in deine andere Form, damit du den Charme beherrschen kannst und gehe nicht auf Leute ein, die Tizian und Tom wegen den Fügeln hinterher rufen" Wieder nickt der andere Veela schnell. Nach dem Essen gehen wir gleich. Tizian nimmt mich und Taron bei der Hand und teleportiert. Blitzschnell verwandelt sich Taron in seine andere Gestalt. Er ist ziemlich hübsch, aber ihn umgibt eine Aura à la 'Sieh mich ja nicht an!'.

Die Menschen sehen uns schräg an, doch ich beachte sie nicht. Ich versuche, Taron ein wenig vor Blicken zu schützen. Vielleicht ist es von Tizian keine allzu kluge Idee gewesen, mitten in der Winkelgasse aufzutauchen, doch ich sage nichts. Tizian merkt das selbst und stellt sich neben Taron, um einen seiner grossen, ledrigen Schwingen hinter seinem Rücken auszubreiten, damit er noch etwas mehr geschützt wird. 

Taron sieht sehr überfordert aus. Der Lärm, die vielen Leute, die Hektik und nicht zuletzt die Sonne machen ihm sehr zu schaffen. Tizian nimmt seine Liste hervor und überfliegt sie, um erst den Laden zu treffen, in dem am wenigsten Betrieb herrscht.

"Gehen wir zuerst zu Burgin & Burkes?"  
"Was willst du denn da?", frage ich verwirrt. War das jetzt zu unrespektvoll? Nein...  
"Mein Pate und ich haben da so ein Ding bestellt, mit dem man auch als nicht-Dämon teleportieren kann. Außerdem läuft da nicht so viel" Tizian nickt zu Taron, der am Rande der Tränen steht. Für ihn ist alles so ungewohnt hell und menschenüberfüllt und ich kann ihn gut verstehen.

Tizian nimmt Tarons Hand und führt ihn ohne Stress durch die Menschenmassen. Ich folge ihnen und bin mir der Blicke sehr wohl bewusst.

"He! Ihr da! Tiere haben hier nichts zu suchen!", schreit ein ungefähr 40-Jähriger Mann wütend. Tizian und ich ignorieren den Mann geflissentlich, doch Taron nimmt er sich wohl zu Herzen. Er drängt zur Eile, sodass wir fünf Minuten später vor der kleinen Bücherei stehen, in der ich ein oder zwei Jahrzehnte gejobbt habe. Mit meiner hässlichen Maske, versteht sich. Tizian geht mit Taron rein und bleibt dann stehen.  
"Mister Satanus! Es ist mir eine Freude! Hier, ihr angefordertes schwarzmagische Artefarkt. Der werte Mr Black hat die Rechnung schon beglichen... viel Spaß" Tizian nickt und wir verlassen den Laden auch schon wieder. Taron hat sich auch ein wenig beruhigt, doch Tizians Hand will er trotzdem nicht loslassen. Es gibt mit einen Stich ins Herzen, dass mein Master sich mehr um einen anderen Veela kümmert, als um mich.

Tizians einer Flügel liegt eng um seinen Vater herum, da kommt auch schon eine Reporterin auf uns zu und wir eilen in die nächste Buchhandlung. Die ganze Zeit starrt Taron auf die Sonne, in die Schaufenster und zu den Menschen. Alles sieht er zum ersten Mal.

"Leute, ich will noch zu den Weasleys. Soll ich euch erst heim bringen?", fragt mein Master, als wir fertig sind. Taron ist nicht mehr so überfordert, ich denke, dass er an der neuen Welt langsam Freude bekommt.  
"Ich komme gerne mit", sage ich schnell. Ich will möglichst lange mit ihm zusammen sein.  
"Ich auch", schließt sich Taron mir an. Mein Master grinst.   
"Sehr gut. Wir teleportieren, sonst müssen wir durch den Laden"

"Aber wir können doch nicht-..." Ich will einwerfen, dass man nicht einfach in fremde Wohnungen gehen darf, doch dann merke ich, dass ich ihm gerade öffentlich widerspreche und halte die Klappe. Er sendet mir einen Blick, den ich als mahnend auffange. Er erfasst auch noch meine Hand, dann teleportiert er mitten in eine Wohnung, wo wir uns gleich einem dunkelhäutigen Jungen gegenübersehen, der uns erschrocken ansieht. Sein Gesicht hellt sich auf.

"Harry! Schön, bist du mal wieder hier! Soll ich die Tweens und Ron holen?", fragt er gleich euphorisch. Dann erst bemerkt er die beiden 'sechzehnjährigen' Veelas an Harrys Seite - Taron und mich.

"Oh... hi, ich bin Lee Jordan und ihr? Du bist Tom, oder?"  
"Das ist Taron und ja", sage ich. Warum hat der das jetzt so einfach herausgefunden?

"Ha, dachte ich mir! Mach euch doch schon mal Tee, Harry, ich hole die anderen" schon war Lee weg. Tizian steht wie selbstverständlich in die Küche und beginnt Tee zu kochen.

"Ich wohnte hier, bis ich die Flügel bekam, jetzt ist es etwas umständlich, weil überall Menschen sind", erklärt er auf meinen irritierten Blick hin. Nun dämmert es auch mir.

"Wohntest du nicht mal bei deinen Verwandten?" Mein Master schnaubt abfällig.  
"Die hassen mich und ich hasse sie... obwohl... ich könnt mich bei ihnen als Sohn von Luzifer vorstellen, vielleicht kriegen sie alle drei einen Herzinfarkt!" Tizian verdreht die Augen und machte mit dem Tee weiter. Oh... und alles ist meine Schuld...   
"Sind die Verwandten von der Seite deines Vaters oder von mir?", fragt Taron leise. Ein wenig ist er aufgetaut, doch er ist überwiegend still.  
"Nichts von beidem. Tante Petunia ist die Schwester von Lily Potter, meiner Ziehmutter, sozusagen"

Als mein Master fertig ist mit Reden, öffnet die Tür und dieser Lee tretet gefolgt von drei Rothaarigen und einem Schwarzhaarigen ein.

"Harry!", ruft einer der identischen Rothaarigen und wirft sich ihm praktisch in die Arme. Irgendwie belastet es mich sehr; mein Master hat keine Probleme, andere Leute zu berühren, aber ich darf mich nicht mal an ihn kuscheln... 

Der andere Zwilling umarmt Tizian kürzer, doch Neville, den ich ja schon kenne, und Ron, den ich auch mal kennengelernt habe, bekommen eine ausführliche Umarmung. Schließlich sieht Zwilling 1 Taron und mich irritiert an.  
"Wer sind die?", fragt er meinen Master.  
"Taron, das ist mein Vater und Tom"  
"DIESER TOM?!", fragen die Tweens zur gleichen Zeit. Tizian grinst.

"Jop. Er ist mein Gefährte" Höre ich richtig? Liegt Stolz in seiner Stimme?  
"Cool! Also, das sind Lee, Neville, Ron und George und ich bin Fred", sagt Zwilling 1 euphorisch. Ich weiß nicht so recht, was ich sagen soll. Stattdessen versuche ich mit einem Lächeln freundlich zu wirken.  
"Freut mich, euch kennenzulernen, wir hält man euch zwei auseinander?", fragt Taron mit einem unsicheren Grinsen. Irgendwie bewundere ich ihn, wie menschlich er plötzlich wirkt.

"Schafft man nicht. Tizian ist der einzige, der das kann", sagt Neville.  
"Genau. Nicht mal Mum kann die beiden unterscheiden", stimmt Ron zu. Die beiden Zwillinge grinsen identisch.  
"Richtig... Aber wir nehmen es auch niemandem übel, wenn er uns verwechstelt", sagen sie abwechslungsweise.

"Wen du ja offensichtlich Slytherin heißt, die wievielte Generation bist du nach Salazar Slytherin?", fragt mich Ron.  
"Er ist mein Vater. Er lebt noch, weil er ein Vampir ist. Mein zweiter Vater ist übrigens Godric" Neville, sowie Ron klappte der Mund auf.  
"Ich habe übrigens deinen Severin Rosier gefunden", teilt mein Master Neville mit. Der sieht interessiert drein, doch jetzt fällt mir der Mund auf: Neville Longbottom alias Severins Master?!   
"Er lebt unter dem Decknamen Severus..."   
"Sag nicht diesen Namen, sag nicht diesen Namen...", fleht der Junge leise, doch mein Master tut es trotzdem.  
"Snape" Erst sehen sich die Weasleys wortlos an, dann lachten sie lauthals. Neville hingegen sieht meinen Master entsetzt an.

"Was?! Er wird mich umbringen! Und er wird mich völlig... völlig... unterdrücken!"  
"Ich verrate dir jetzt mal ein kleines Geheimnis über Veelas, Nev. Veelas unterdrücken ihre Gefährten niemals und umbringen schon gar nicht, denn Veelas verehren ihre Gefährten und tun fast alles für sie. Ist es nicht so?" Diese Frage von Zwilling 2 geht an Taron und mich. Wir nicken beide.  
"Es müsste sich eher ER Sorgen machen, dass du ihn nicht unterdrückst. Wäre sogar gesetzlich abgesegnet", sagt Taron und zuckt locker mit den Schultern. Wie kann er sich so menschlich und normal benehmen?

"Echt, also könnte ich mich an ihm rächen?", fragt Neville begeistert. Taron neigt leicht den Kopf, um zu zeigen, dass es möglich wäre, er es aber nicht gutheißen würde.

"Okay, ich denke, ich werde ihm eulen" Ron spuckt seinen Tee unelegant in die Tasse zurück.  
"Du willst dich an diesen Bastard binden?!", quikt er.  
"Nein Ron. Ich will ihn an mich binden, nicht umgekehrt"  
"Aber warum?"  
"Warum wohl? Soll ich ihn verrecken lassen, oder was?"  
"Warum nicht?", fragt Ron zurück. Ich entschliesse, nicht einzuschreiten, denn dann würde ich den Freunden meines Masters in den Rücken fallen und das würde der bestimmt nicht gutheißen. Aber trotzdem ist Sev sowas wie mein bester Freund...

"Weil er ein Mensch ist?", schlägt Neville vor. Junge, Junge, du hast noch viel zu lernen...  
"Er ist ein Veela", widerspricht Ron.

"Leute, Themawechsel. Ich habe einen Teleportierschlüßel von hier zum  
erworben. Hier. Ihr könnt jeder Zeit zu uns kommen und vor allem Siri und Rem"  
"Und dein Dad?", fragt Neville unsicher.  
"Er weiß, dass ich Freunde einlade. Und er ist wirklich nett"  
"Solange er keine Seelen isst...", meint Zwilling 2 schulterzuckend.  
"doch, das tu ich auch, schmeckt nach Kirsche", grinst mein Master. Ausser Ron beginnen alle zu lachen. Sechs Sekunden später bemerkt er den Spass auch und lacht mit.

"Ich glaube, wir sollten langsam mal zurück", sagt Taron nach einer Weile. Ich sehe, dass seine Hände vor Kälte zittern, obwohl es hier drin sehr warm ist.  
"Oh... Ja. Danke für den Tee, Fred und Gorge, man sieht sich spätestens in der Schule wieder"  
"Dich auch, Tom?", fragt mich Lee.  
"Ja", antworte ich kurz, dann ergrift Tizan auch schon meine und Tarons Hand, um zu teleportieren.

Im Schloss angekommen, bedankt sich Taron übertrieben überschwänglich bei uns, dass wir ihn mitgenommen haben, dann rennt er davon. Seine blauen Lippen zeugen von seiner inneren Kälte. 

Ich sehe erwartend zu meinem Mater. Er hat mir vor dem Einkaufen doch noch eine Flügelmassage versprochen!

Er lächelt und ich muss den Drang, hinter mich zu schauen, ob er auch wirklich mich meint, heftig bekämpfen.

"Willst du dich ins Bett legen?", fragt er etwas unsicher. Schnell stimme ich zu und stehe auf, um in mein Zimmer zu gehen und mich dort aufs Bett zu legen. Irgendwie war die morgenliche Atmosphäre schöner.

Diese Meinung revidiere ich sofort, als Tizian damit beginnt, die weißen Federn sanft voneinender zu trennen. Eine wunderbare Wärme erfüllt mich, auch wenn ich sie noch nicht brauche. Die Berührungen sind sehr vorsichtig und manchmal fast nicht erkennbar. Auch ich fasse nach einem von seinen Flügeln, doch er lacht nur.  
"Das bringt nichts, sie sind fast Gefühllos", sagt er. Trotzdem lässt er mich. Ich finde das Material, aus dem die Schwingen sind, sehr angenehm zum Anfassen. Ich will sehen, wie weit die Berührungsunempfindlichkeit geht. Es kann ja einfach nicht sein, dass er da fast nichts merkt, mich damit aber gleichzeitig zu einer Pfütze werden lassen kann. Langsam nehme ich ein wenig von dem Leder und biege es immer mehr. Merken tut Tizian nichts. Er macht einfach weiter. Im nächsten Moment will ich mir auch schon die Birne einschlagen; ich wollte meinem Master absichtlich Schmerzen zufügen? Wie dumm bin ich eigentlich?!

"Kommen dir die Flügel nicht ständig in den Weg, wenn sie so schnell weh tun?", fragt mein Master nach einer Weile.  
"Doch...", sage ich nur und dem habe ich nichts weiter hinzuzufügen.

"Eh... ich habe ein wenig in diesem Buch gelesen... stimmt alles, was darin steht?"  
"Das sind die Originalen, also ja. Warum? Was hast du schreckliches gelesen?" Hoffendlich bemerkt er nicht, dass ich wegen seinen beruhigenden, schönen Berührungen beinahe schlafe.  
"Naja... nicht direkt schrecklich, aber... ach, nicht so wichtig" Er schweigt und macht weiter mit den Federn. Wie viele habe ich eigentlich noch von den Dingern?! Hoffentlich ganz viele...

Trotzdem will ich jetzt wissen, was ihn so beschäftigt. Die grenzenlose Hingabe? Die Abhängigkeit? Die Wärme, die ein Veela nur vom Master bekommen kann? Die Fähigkeit, Kinder zur Welt zur bringen? Allerdings nein... das kennt er ja schon von seinem Dad. Vielleicht sind es ja die Gesetze, die sogar in der Unterwelt gelten... Oder etwas ganz anderes.

"Du kannst mich alles fragen", sage ich in der Hoffnung, er werde es mir sagen.  
"Naja... also ich wollte fragen, ob... stimmt es, dass männliche Veelas auch... naja... weibliche Körperteile haben? Unten, meine ich?" Ich sehe ungläubig zu ihm auf und sein Gesicht ist feuerrot. Seine Hände verharren auf der Matratze und er sieht überall hin, nur nicht mir in die Augen.

"Ja", sage ich. Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass er dermaßen scheu ist. Immerhin darf ein Besitzer seine 'Ware' doch nach Eigenschaften befragen. Ich hoffe nur, dass er es nicht sehen will. Das wäre mir dann doch sehr peinlich. Tizian wirkt etwas verloren, doch er fasst meine Flügel nicht weiter an, also lege ich ihm frech einen auf seine Schoß. Zufrieden stelle ich fest, dass er weitermacht.

"Gibt es auch Veelas, die weibliche Gefährten haben?" Ich schüttle den Kopf.  
"Und was ist, wenn der Gefährte vom eigenen Geschlecht nicht angetan ist?"  
"Das gibt es nicht. Mutter Natur hat da schon geschaut. Soll ja für den Gefährten möglichst angenehm sein" Ich finde es nicht wirklich fair, dass nur auf die Vorlieben des Gefährten geschaut werden, deswegen habe ich einen bitteren Unterton in der Stimme, aber was soll ich schon machen... Wieder hört Tizian auf.

"Du wärst also lieber mit einer Frau zusammen?" Ist seine Stimme etwa enttäuscht?!  
"Nein! So habe ich das doch nicht gemeint!" Ich bin entsetzt, dass er so über mich denkt, doch ich bemerke am Rande auch, dass er mich ja eigentlich noch gar nicht kennt.

"Tut mir leid, das hätte keine Beleidigung, oder als was auch immer du das aufgefasst hast, sein sollen. Nur eine Frage", sagt Tizian schnell. Ich lächle, er ist wirklich süß zu mir. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sich niemand anderes für sowas entschuldigt hätte. Im Gegenteil, wäre Tizian Vater und ich Dad, hätte ich für diesen Ton sicherlich eine Strafe bekommen.

Was solls. Dad mag diese Lebensweise.

Schweigend macht Tizian weiter, bis es an der Tür klopft. Er steht auf und öffnet.  
"Hallo Taron, wieder warm?"   
"Jup, Tom kö-... oh, soll ich später nochmals kommen wegen dem Brief?" Plötzlich wird er wieder unsicher.  
"Ne, ich denke, ich bin genug faul rumgelegen" Schwerfällig stehe ich auf und sehe Tizian fragend an.  
"Feder, Pergament und Tinte sind dort. Ach ja. Hier noch der Siegel" Tizian streift seinen Ring ab und überreicht ihn Taron, dann erschafft er aus Feuer zwei weitere Stühle, die sich nach und nach materialisieren. Taron wartet, bis Tizian seinen Platz gewählt hat und erst dann setzt er sich auch.

"Was wollt ihr überhaupt schreiben? Und wem?", fragt Tizian neugierig.  
"Wir wollen meinem Vater schreiben, damit er Taron zu Dad lässt", antworte ich, "und Taron kann nicht schreiben, also..."  
"Ach so. Aber warum konnte ich dann einfach rein?"  
"Weil du mein Master bist"  
"Ach so"

\---Hallo Vater  
Ich möchte gerne, dass du für Taron, einen Freund von Dad, Einlass ins Schloss gewährst und auch dafür sorgst, dass er und Dad alleine miteinander sprechen können. Taron würde es sehr viel bedeuten.  
Der Grund, warum ich schreibe, ist, dass Taron es nicht kann.  
Tom Salazar Slytherin-Gryffindor---

"Liebe Grüße, dein herzallerliebster, dich liebender, geliebte Sohn", grinst mein Master, dann lacht er.  
"Das ist Taktik. Normalerweise unterschreibe ich mit Tom, doch Vater legt viel Wert auf den ganzen Namen. Das ist ein wenig Honig-ins-Maul-schmiererei. Außerdem steht er nicht besonders auf gefühlsdusselige Briefe", verteidige ich mich grinsend.  
"Na von mir aus. Wie heißt du eigentlich mit Nachnamen?" Diese Frage stellte ich ja auch schon und Taron gibt wieder dieselbe Antwort: Er zuckt mit den Schultern.

"Das weiß nur Master Satanus" Genau in diesem Moment klopft es wieder, dann geht die Tür auf.  
"Wenn man vom Teufel spricht...", murmelt Tizian leise. Ich muss leise kichern.  
"Ach, hier seid ihr! Alles gut bei euch?"  
"Klar. Könntest du uns bitte Tarons Nachnamen verraten?"  
"Warum?", fragt Luzifer irritiert.  
"Ich habe einmal davon gesprochen, Ric zu besuchen. Es reicht schon, wenn ihr mir zeigt, wie man es schreiben muss, damit ich abschreiben kann" Taron traut sich nicht, Luzifer in die Augen zu sehen. Luzifer kommt zu uns und streichelt über Tarons Flügel. Der grinst triumphierend, achtet aber darauf, dass Luzifer es nicht sieht. Taron hat genau gemerkt, dass Luzifer immer seine Flügel streichelt, wenn er sich unsicher und angespannt gibt. Schlauer Kerl!

Luzifer runzelt nachdenklich die Stirn.  
"Ich muss zu meiner Schande sagen, dass ich es nicht weiß. Deine Mutter hieß Bonnie Black, aber dein Vater kannte ich nicht. Ich glaube, dass er der Master deiner Mutter war, ich kann mich aber auch täuschen... Moment, das steht in einem Buch. Bin gleich wieder da!" Sofort rauscht er ab. Taron sieht etwas bedrückt aus. Wäre ich auch, wenn Tizian meinen Nachnamen einfach vergessen würde.

Nach exakt einer Minute erscheint Luzifer wieder. Er hat ein schwarzes, dickes Buch in der Hand.  
"Taron, es ist nicht so, dass ich deinen Namen einfach vergessen habe, sondern dass ich nicht weiß, wer dein Vater ist ist, okay?" Taron nickt schnell. Sein Gesicht sieht wieder fröhlicher aus.

"Also... geboren in England... Veela... nicht tot... Taron, Taron, Ta-... Ach da. Malfoy" Mein Master verschluckt sich und hustet.  
"Bitte was?!", fragt er, noch immer hustend.  
"Malfoy. Taron Diabolus Malfoy. Hier"  
Luzifer legt das Buch vor uns auf den Tisch.

"Braucht ihr mich noch?"  
"Jetzt gerade nicht, danke", sagt Tizian und beugt sich über das Buch. Auf ein neues Pergament überträgt er den Namen.  
"Versuch es vielleicht erstmal auf diesem Pergament, damit du weißt wie", sagt Tizian. Luzifer beugt sich immer noch über den Tisch, um Taron über die Schulter zu sehen .

Taron gibt sich wirklich übertrieben viel Mühe, Tizians schöne, schwungvolle Schrift zu kopieren. Dafür fängt er zwar rechts statt links an, aber am Ende ist der Name gut lesbar.  
"Ist das okay so?", fragt er besorgt, da es nicht gleich aussieht, wie bei seinem Sohn.  
"Jup. Und jetzt noch einmal auf den Brief" Wieder fängt Taron rechts an, doch weder Tizian, noch Luzifer noch ich intervenieren.  
"Sehr gut. Schreib noch das drunter: 23. August 1996"  
"Was heißt das?", fragt Taron interessiert.  
"Das heutige Datum. Der 23. August 1996"  
"Oh. Das... das wurde mir nie beigebracht" Er klingt wie eine Verteidigung. Luzifer legt Taron eine Hand auf den Arm, sodass der gewaltig zusammenzuckt. Ich denke, er hat vergessen, dass der Höllenfürst auch noch da ist.

"Ich bringe es dir bei Zeiten mal bei, wenn du willst", sagt Luzifer. Seine Stimme klingt sehr sanft. Taron nickt schnell.  
"Kann ich den Brief so zu den Phönixen bringen?"  
"Jup. Gibts eigentlich einen bestimmten Grund, warum du hier bist?"  
"Nein. Wollte nur mal vorbeischauen. Bleibt ihr dabei? Wollt ihr nicht zusammen in ein Zimmer?"

"Ja, wir bleiben dabei", sagt Tizian. Warum habe ich auf was anderes gehofft?  
"Lass ihn nicht zu lang warten", sagt Luzifer noch, dann verläßt er das Zimmer wieder. 

"Danke, ihr beiden. Bis später", sagt Taron und verschwindet ebenfalls. Mit ihm der Brief.

"Passiert etwas mit dir, wenn wir uns nicht sofort binden?", fragt mich mein Master.  
"Nein", erwiderte ich schnell, "wie gesagt, ich habe noch bis zu deinem 17. Geburtstag Zeit"

"Und wenn ich nur den Spruch spreche?"  
"Ich weiß nicht... befrag doch dein Buch?"  
"Und wie?"  
"Auf dem Buchdeckel... hier." Um es ihm vorzumachen, nehme ich mein Buch und schreibe die Frage 'Was passiert, wenn mein Master nur den Bindungsspruch spricht, mich aber nicht körperlich an sich bindet?'.  
\---Dein Körper wird an seinem 17. sterben, deine Seele aber wird überleben. Du wirst als Geist auf der Erde bleiben, bis er den ewigen Frieden findet--- Aus einem Impuls heraus: 'Und umgekehrt?'  
\---Deine Seele wird sterben, doch dein Körper weiterleben. Der Zustand gleicht dem einer Person, die von Dementoren heimgesucht wurde---

"Ou. Okay, jetzt weiß ich, was ich nicht tun darf. Darf ich das Buch mal?" Ich male einen Stern auf das Ende der Seite und der ganze Text verschwindet, dann reiche ich ihm das Buch.  
'Wird mit mir etwas geschehen, wenn er mich nicht gleich an sich bindet, sondern noch damit wartet?' Ich verdrehe dezent die Augen.  
\---Es würde die Lücke in deiner Seele füllen und dir Sicherheit geben, aber solange er dich vor seinem 17. Geburtstag an sich bindet, hast du nichts zu befürchten---

'Schmerzt diese Lücke in der Seele?'  
\---Nein, es ist nur unangenehm, junger Master dieses Veelas, dem dieses Buch gehört---  
"Veelas fragen nicht danach, weil sie es selbst wissen", erkläre ich lächelnd. Er grinst.  
"Okay. Hm, was könnte man noch so fragen..." 'Kann man eine Veela-Bindung mit einer Heirat gleichstellen?'

"Nein. Es verpflichtet dich zu nichts", antworte ich noch bevor das Buch es tut.

\---Die gesetzlichen Grundlagen findest du im Master Buch auf der Seite 186, junger Master---

"Wie, es verpflichtet mich zu nichts?"  
"Naja... du kannst immer noch eine hübsche Hexe oder einen schönen Zauberer heiraten. Muggel natürlich auch" Ich sehe auf meine Hände. Ich will ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen.

"Kommt nicht Frage", sagt er bestimmt, "entweder ganz oder gar nicht."

'Was passiert, wenn der Gefährte stirbt?'  
\---Der Veela wird in den meisten Fällen an Familienangehörige oder sonstige Erben vererbt, das kommt auf das Testament des Masters an. Gibt es kein Testament, so gehört der Veela dem Ministerium, welches ihn dann an den Meistbietenden verkauft. Veelas werden sehr selten gekauft, weswegen die meisten lange Zeit frei sind---  
"Das ist barbarisch", beschließt Tizian.

'Ab wann kann man ein Testament schreiben? Muss das kurz vor dem Tod sein?'  
\---Nein, du kannst es auch jetzt schon schreiben. Du kannst erst deinen Erben bestimmen, dann die Dinge, die du ihm im Falle deines Todes vereben willst, unterschreiben und einen Siegelstempel platzieren---

"Du willst das jetzt schon machen?", frage ich irritiert.  
"Jup. Wir leben schließlich im Krieg und ich kann es nicht verantworten, dass du dem Ministerium ausgeliefert wird. Zu wem würdest du denn gerne?" Das ist eine sehr gute Frage, immerhin wissen nicht viele Leute, wer und vor allem was ich bin.

"Nirgends", sage ich. Stimmt ja. Ich will nicht von Tizian weg. Er lächelt.  
"Auch wenn ich mich jetzt geschmeichelt fühle - ich bräuchte eine brauchbare Antwort"  
"Vielleicht Sev?"   
"Dann würdest du eher zu Neville gehören. Ich denke nicht, dass ein Veela einen anderen 'besitzen' kann" Er malt Gänsefüßchen in die Luft.

"Hm. Ich überlege gerade, wer auch noch von mir weiß... Fenrir?" Er sieht mich irritiert an.  
"Sollte ich den kennen?"  
"Ich denke schon. Greyback ist sein Familienname"  
"DER WERWOLF?! Spinnst du? Dann würde ich dich ja eher Dumbledore anvertrauen!", ruft er. Okay, ich habe was falsches gesagt.  
"Tut mir leid... Aber bitte nicht Dumbledore, der hasst mich!" Tizian verdreht die Augen.

"Vielleicht Charlie Weasley. Er ist wirklich nett. Und er ist neutral"  
"Ist er ein magisches Wesen?"  
"Nein... macht das was?"  
"Nein, war nur so eine Frage."  
"Wer mir auch noch eingefallen ist... Sirius Black. Er ist ein Grimm, falls dir das weiterhilft"  
"Ja, ich erinnere mich an ihn. Seinen Bruder kenne ich sehr gut. Ist er nicht eher auf der weißen Seite?"  
"Nein, er wird im Moment von Dumbledore in seinem Elternhaus festgehalten. Sirius ist immer auf meiner Seite" Da ich nicht weiß, was ich sagen soll, zucke ich nur mit den Schultern.

"Mach es so, dass es für dich stimmt" Mein Master seufzt.  
"Ich weiß nicht... Wenn du denkst, dass Greyback gut zu dir ist... Es ist nicht eine Entscheidung, die mit mir nicht zusammenhängt, also..."  
"Gut, dann würde ich am liebsten zu Fenrir", entscheide ich mich. Er schreibt auf, dann legt er die Pergamentrolle auf den Schreibtisch.

"Hattest du schon mal näher mit ihm zu tun?", frage ich.  
"Nein, aber er hat Remus Lupin verwandelt und... naja... irgendwie macht er mir Angst durch seine Ausstrahlung, aber vielleicht lerne ich ihn besser kennen... irgendwann" Ich nicke.

"Im Moment ist er in Frankreich, aber ich kann ihn gerne hierher pfeifen", biete ich schnell an.   
"Schon gut, ich habs nicht eilig damit" Ich lache. Grayback hatte anfangs auch nicht gerade zu meinen Lieblingstodessern gehört, doch ich habe mich an ihn gewöhnt und ihn mögen gelernt.

Zwei Wochen sind vergangen, als ich einen Brief erhalte. Er kommt von meinem Vater, also öffne ich ihn.  
\---Hallo Tom  
Gerne kann Taron ins Schloss kommen, allerdings möchte ich, dass du und dein Master ihn begleiten und dass mindestens Tizian während der Unterhaltung bei ihnen bleibt.  
Salazar Slytherin---

Ich seufze und gehe mit dem Brief zu Taron. Ich weiss ja, dass mein Vater nicht viel von freien Veelas hält, aber kann er die Briefe nicht trotzdem gleich an Taron schicken? Leise klopfe er an die Tür von Luzifers und Tarons gemeinsamen Zimmer. Der ehemalige Sklave tut sofort auf  
"Hallo, Tom. Was gibt's?", fragt er erfreut. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass mich mein hoffentlich-Schwiegervater in spe. ziemlich mag.  
"Mein Vater hat zurückgeschrieben. Er ist einverstanden, allerdings nur, wenn Tizian dabei ist", antworte ich. Auf seinem Gesicht breitet sich ein breites Lächeln aus.

"Bitte richte deinem Vater meinen Dank aus, wenn du ihn noch vor mir siehst - ich empfinde das nicht als selbstverständlich. Hat er ein Datum vorgeschlagen?"  
"Nein, aber immerhin bin ich sein Sohn und er wird mich wohl kaum aussperren und ich kann dich ja einfach mitnehmen"

"Kannst du mir sagen, wann du Zeit hast, dann kann ich mit Tizian abmachen?", fragt Taron etwas unsicher.  
"Ich organisiere es für euch. Und ich habe wohl Zeit, wenn Tizian es sagt" Taron lächelt dankbar, dann wird er ernst.  
"Ric hat sich immer gewünscht, dass sein Gefährte streng mit ihm ist, wünschst du dir das auch?"  
"Nein! Ich meine... nein. Er ist schon als Sklave aufgewachsen und hat darin seinen Lebensinhalt gefunden, aber ich bin ziemlich menschlich erzogen worden. Hat Tizian mal was in diese Richtung gesagt?"

"Nein, keine Sorge, ich habe mir nur überlegt, ob sowas vielleicht in den Genen liegt. Immerhin weiss ich, wie sparsam sie Satanusmänner mit Regeln umgehen. Vermutlich hast du noch keine bekommen, oder?" Ich schüttle den Kopf. Ich habe mich ja auch schon gefragt, ob Tizian mir überhaupt Regeln machen will.

"Frag ihn doch einfach?"  
"Er hat keinen blassen Schimmer von Veelas", widerspreche ich, "erstmal muss er das Buch lesen" Taron nickt verständnisvoll.

"Hey, macht ihr einen auf beste Freunde oder so?", fragt Luzifer, der plötzliche ins Zimmer gestürzt kommt.  
"So was ähnliches. Vater hat zurückgeschrieben. Ist es okay, wenn Taron, Tizian und ich morgen Dad besuchen gehen?"  
"Wenn ihr um fünf wieder hier seid? Da kommt mein kleiner Bruder zu Besuch, er will dich unbedingt kennenlernen, Tom. Tizian hat für dich schon zugesagt" Was bleibt mir da noch anderes übrig, als Okay zu sagen?

Am nächsten Tag ist es soweit. Um eins teleportiert Tizian mit uns zu mir nach Hause. Wir kommen im Floozimmer an. Dad ist schon dort, immerhin haben wir uns gestern angemeldet. Taron und Dad fallen sich sofort in die Arme und sagen erstmal nichts. 

"Hallo Kleiner", murmelt Dad irgendwann. Soll ich jetzt eifersüchtig sein? Immerhin hat er das immer nur zu mir gesagt.

Ich beschliesse, es nicht zu sein, denn Taron und Dad kennen sich schon seit zig Jahren.

"Ric hat mich praktisch aufgezogen", sagt Taron nach einem fragenden Blick von Tizian. Dieser nickt.  
"Ich freue mich für dich, dass Master Satanus dich freigelassen hat", sagt Dad ehrlich.   
"Ich auch", sagt Taron lächelnd, "übrigens wirst du da unten vermisst. Vor allem vom Delmore"  
"Von Skkylar vermutlich auch, hm?" Wir alle wissen, dass Dad das nicht so ganz ernst meint. Mein Vater grinst.   
"Und wie. Ich soll dir noch einen hässlichen Gruss von ihm ausrichten" Dad lacht nur.

"Wollt ihr Tee oder sowas?"  
"Du musst doch nicht-..." Taron will vermutlich nicht, dass sich Godric Arbeit macht.  
"Die Frage war, ob du willst"  
"Gerne"  
"Sehr gut. Tom? Master Satanus?"  
"Warum nennen Sie mich Master?"  
"Ich war lange Zeit der Sklave Eures Vaters", sagt Dad erklärend, "Ausserdem; seit wann siezt Ihr mich? Ihr könnt einfach bei Ric bleiben.”  
"Danke... Ich bin einfach Tizian"

"Gerne. Willst du nun Tee?"  
"Nein, danke" Dad nickt und verlässt das Zimmer. Taron grinst in meinen Augen etwas dämlich, aber er freut sich halt.

"Wie ist dein Vater überhaupt Sklave geworden?", fragt mich mein Master.   
"Ich glaub er wurde von seinen Eltern verkauft oder so..."  
"Kennst du sie?"  
"Nein. So wie ich das mitbekommen habe, hat selbst Dad keine Ahnung, wer sie sind."

"Das ist richtig, Tom", sagt Dad von der Tür aus. Er hat Tee und mein Lieblingsgebäck dabei, weswegen ich sofort zu ihm stürze und ihm einen Keks wegnehme.  
"Danke für deine grossartige Hilfe. Kannst du mir bitte die Kanne abnehmen?" Ups. Ich grinse entschuldigend und nehme die Kanne und die Tassen, um sie auf den Tisch zu stellen und einzuschenken.

Um halb fünf verschwinden wieder in die Hölle, wo Tizian gleich in sein Zimmer verschwindet. Ich verstehe erst nach zwanzig Minuten, die ich mit Taron verbracht habe, dass mein Master nur kurz duschen war. Er trägt eine edle Robe, die seine Flügel schön umschmeicheln und diese beinahe verschwinden lassen.  
"Du siehst sehr elegant aus", entwischt es mir, bevor ich es zurückhalten kann. Er lächelt.  
"Danke. Ist es nötig zu sagen, dass du immer elegant aussiehst?"  
"Jedenfalls sehr schmeichelhaft", sage ich. Ich versuche mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass ich dieses Kompliment viel zu ernst nehme. Vermutlich ist es ja eh nur eine Floskel.

Es scheint mir zu gelingen, auch wenn Taron wissend grinst. Er muss wissen, wie sich ein Kompliment für mich anfühlen muss.  
"Ist er nett?", fragt mein Master Taron.  
"Ich weiss nicht. Ich habe ihn jeweils nur gesehen, wenn ich die Speisen aufgetragen habe, aber ich denke schon. Bist du etwa nervös?"  
"Ein wenig", gibt mein Master zu. Nebenbei legt er mir einen Arm um die Schultern und führt mich zum Wohnzimmer. Ich liebe seine Berührungen, auch wenn sie nur platonisch sind. Um ehrlich zu sein, kann ich es nicht erwarten, bis er mich an sich bindet. Natürlich kenne ich auch die Bedingungen, die ich bei der Bindung zu erledigen habe, doch davor habe ich keine Angst.

Um Punkt fünf Uhr läutet es und Luzifer macht die Tür auf. Tizian steht hinter ihm und vor mir und sieht etwas unsicher aus, allerdings scheint sich das sofort zu legen, als sein Onkel ihn gleich umarmt. Habe ich mir das nur eingebildet, oder hat ein Knochen geknackt?  
Jedenfalls sieht mich freundlich an und ich hole nach, was ich bei Luzifer vergessen habe: Ich verneige mich kurz ein wenig, um zu zeigen, dass ich unter ihm stehe... sagt zumindest mein schlaues Buch. Der Bruder von Lord Satanus lächelt freundlich.  
"Du brauchst das nicht zu tun, Tom, ich freue mich, dich kennenzulernen, ich bin Michael" Er streckt mir seine Hand hin. Froh, dass er in mir offenbar nicht einfach einen Sklaven sieht, ergreife ich sie.

Je mehr Zeit vergeht, desto sympathischer wird mir Michael. Er freut sich auch für Taron, dass dieser sich getraut hatte, seinen Wunsch nach Freiheit zu äussern.

Nach dem unterhaltsamen Essen, als Michael schon wieder gegangen ist, sieht Tizian mich mit einem roten Kopf an.  
"Ehm... Ich wollte dich eigentlich nur fragen, ob du vielleicht bei mir schlafen willst; du siehst immer so unglücklich aus, wenn... Am Abend" Das fällt auf? Mich überrascht es, dass er das bemerkt und dementsprechend verwirrt sehe ich ihn an. Er wird noch roter und macht einen kleinen Schritt zurück.  
"Entschuldige, ich dachte, es hänge damit zusammen", sagt er, dann will er gehen, doch ich halte ihn am Arm fest.  
"Tut es auch, ich dachte nur nicht, dass es dir auffällt. Ich würde sehr gerne bei dir schlafen", sage ich etwas unsicher. Er nickt.

"Na gut, dann... geh deine Sachen holen, würde ich sagen" Natürlich tu ich gleich, was er mir sagt, sodass ich drei Minuten später in seinem Zimmer stehe. Mein erster Reflex ist wieder rauszugehen, denn er ist grad nackt, doch dann merke ich, dass ich gradsogut bleiben und glotzen kann. Mein Master bemerkt mich erst, als er sich umdreht. Er macht einen erschrockenen Laut.  
"Verzeih bitte, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken"  
"Schon okay. Wie lange bist du schon hier?"  
"So lange, dass ich sagen kann, dass du nicht von schlechten Eltern kommen kannst und gerne Quidditch oder anderen Sport machst" Ich grinse, als er rot wird.

"Klopfst du vielleicht das nächste Mal? Ich muss noch schnell die Zähne putzen, du kannst dich ja schon hinlegen, wenn du willst" Ich nicke und lege mich in das Bett, das wie auch meines von freiem Feuer beleuchtet wird.

Als Tizian wieder kommt - wobei ich erfreut feststelle, dass er oben-ohne ist - ordne ich meine Flügel, damit auch er Platz hat. Seine hängen einfach übers Bett hinunter zum Boden. Etwas verunsichert von der plötzlichen Nähe spanne ich mich leicht an, weil ich nicht weiss, ob es für ihn in Ordnung ist; er sieht nämlich auch nicht entspannter aus. Er löscht mit einer Handbewegung das Feuer und versucht sich dann offensichtlich zu entspannen. 

"Warum bist du so unsicher?", frage ich ihn verwirrt, bevor ich merke, dass mich das nichts angeht.  
"Ich hab noch nie mit einem Jungen einem Zimmer geschlafen, okay?!", faucht er. Verdammt, ich habe ihn wütend gemacht!  
"Ich wollte dich nicht verärgern... Bitte entschuldige", sagt ich. Zu meinem Missfallen hört sich meine Stimme dünn und kleinlaut an.

"Hast du nicht. Ich weiss nur nicht, was ich tun soll... Mit dir, meine ich"  
"Was immer du willst" Ich würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn er mich mal ein wenig fordern würde. Tizian schnaubt leise.  
"Das ist nicht sonderlich konkret"  
"Ich weiss ja nicht, was du willst. Du hast mir noch nicht mitgeteilt, wie ich mich verhalten soll"  
"Das weiss ich ja auch nicht" Nun gut. Dann wird es schwierig. Er flüstert leise 'Gute Nacht' und schläft dann ein.

+++++

Am nächsten Morgen werde ich von Wärmeverlust geweckt. Offensichtlich ist Tizians eine Schwinge über mir ausgebreitet gewesen. Langsam werde ich mir eines dumpfen Schmerzes in meinem linken Flügel bewusst, der zunimmt, als Tizian sich mit den Ellenbogen aufstützt.  
"Hm", mache ich nur.  
"Hab ich dich geweckt? Sorry, schlaf doch noch ein wenig, es ist erst 6 Uhr"   
"Mh. Aber du liegst auf meinem Flügel" 

"Oh! Entschuldige!", sagt Tizian und geht sofort weg. Ich nehme meinen Flügel weg und lege ihn über mich selbst. Ein unangenehmes Kribbeln setzt ein, als das Blut wieder an seinen angestammten Platz zurückkehrt.  
"Möchtest du noch ein, zwei Stunden schlafen?", fragt er leise. Er scheint zu verstehen, dass ich noch totmüde bin und ich schätze es, dass er Rücksicht nimmt. Ich nicke.  
"Bleibst du noch ein wenig hier?" Tizian lächelt.  
"Nein, tut mir leid, ich muss trainieren"  
"Für was?"

"Energie loswerden. Bleib hier. Bis später", sagt Tizian und geht. Ich bin damit unzufrieden, doch was soll ich schon machen? Abwesend beginne ich, die Federn meiner Flügel zu sortieren und so merke ich gar nicht, dass die Zeit wie im Flug vergeht. Leise klopft es an der Tür, dann kommt Taron rein.  
"Guten Morgen, Tom, wo ist Tizian?", fragt Taron mich gleich.  
"Hallo, er ist trainieren gegangen, vor etwa zwei Stunden"  
"Oh. Und wohin? Und warum bist du hier?"  
"Ich weiss nicht, wohin er ist. Ich bin hier, weil er mir gestern angeboten hat, bei ihm zu schlafen"  
"Ach so. Ich will aber noch nicht Grossvater werden. Übrigens gibts gleich Frühstück. In einer viertel Stunde" Taron grinst und flieht dann vor meinem bösen Blick.

Eine Minute später höre ich die Dusche rauschen. Offenbar macht sich mein Master nicht gern die Mühe, durch Türen zu laufen, sondern er teleportiert einfach rein. Fünf Minuten später kann ich hören, was ich früher immer in den Duschen in Hogwarts gehört habe: Das leise Keuchen, wenn sich jemand selbst einen runterholt. Mein Herz wird schwer und tatsächlich kommen mir die Tränen. Warum macht er es selbst, wenn er mich hat? Warum... Ich stehe ihm doch jederzeit zur Verfügung, weiss er das denn nicht?! Ich würde gerne-... Okay, ich höre mich wie eine Nutte an, aber... Schnell wische ich mir die Tränen aus dem Augenwinkel, ziehe mich an und verlasse das Zimmer. 

Als er nachkommt, sieht er mich irritiert an.  
"Warum hast du das Zimmer verlassen?"  
"Warum nicht?"  
"Weil ich dir gesagt habe, dass du im Zimmer bleiben sollst" Meine Augen weiten sich. Verdammt! Das habe ich völlig vergessen! Wird er mich dafür bestrafen? Es ist der erste wirkliche Befehl gewesen und ich missachte ihn... Aber das kann er doch nicht tun, ich kann doch nichts dafür, wenn ich was vergesse!  
"Tut mir leid, ich habe es vergessen" Ich schäme mich, dass ich eine so einfache Anweisung nicht befolgen kann, aber ich bin auch gekränkt, immerhin hat mein Master mich praktisch betrogen. Zumindest sehe ich es so.  
"Schon gut. Gehen wir?" Ich nicke, stehe vom Sessel auf und folge ihm ins Wohnzimmer, wo Taron schon ist.

"Morgen", sagt Tizian. Sein Dad sieht auf.  
"Wo warst du?"  
"Trainieren"  
"Das weiss ich, aber wo?"  
"Das ist doch unwichtig"  
"Tizian", sagt Taron mahnend.  
"Was?"  
"Ich fragte, wo du warst", wiederholt er nachdrücklich.  
"Das ist nicht wichtig"

"Du bist minderjährig und ich bin dein Dad, also ist es für mich sehr wohl wichtig"  
"Ich war oben mit Neville" Taron nickt zufrieden, wobei mich ein ungutes Gefühl beschleicht. Hat Tizian etwa schon mit Neville...?  
"Na geht doch. Nur noch zwei Tage, bis eure Schule wieder beginnt..." Taron sieht betrübt aus, ich denke, dass er die Zeit mit Tizian sehr genossen hat, "können wir drei nicht irgendwas zusammen machen? Vielleicht baden gehen? Ich habe gesehen, dass-..."  
"Du mutierst noch zum Menschen Taron", sage ich. Taron weiss bestimmt genauso gut wie ich, dass wir uns nicht halbnackt in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen dürfen.

"Können wir von mir aus machen. Musst du noch Vater fragen?"  
"Nein, er sagte, dass ich dahin darf, wo ich will, nur muss ich Oben auf dich hören"  
"Oh okay. Wo bleibt er eigentlich?"  
"Er sagte, er sei bis um 20:00 weg, warten wir?", fragt Taron.  
"20:00? Das ist doch noch Stunden hin! Warum willst du noch bis nach dem Abendessen auf ihn warten?" Taron seufzt leise.  
"Ich dachte, das wäre jetzt dann bald"  
"Nein. Skkylar!" Drei Sekunden später steht der Vampir vor uns und senkt kurz den Kopf.  
"Bring uns bitte das Frühstück", sagt Tizian freundlich. Skkylar senkt nochmals kurz den Kopf und verschwindet, um alles zu holen. Als jeder von uns ein Teller vor sich hat, bleibt Skkylar, weil er nicht entlassen worden ist.

"Danke Skkylar, du kannst gehen", sagt Taron leise und unsicher, als Tizian nichts dergleichen unternimmt. Skkylar sendet ihm einen vernichtenden Blick und verzieht sich. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass der Vampir sich ziemlich gedemütigt vorkommt.

##

Zwei Tage später bringen uns Luzifer und Taron zum Gleis 9¾, wo schon viele andere Leute sind. Die Meisten weichen vor uns zurück, denn Luzifer ist auch nicht grad unbekannt. Eine Gruppe von Weasleys und Anhängsel kommt jedoch auf uns zu. Hermine stürzt Tizian sofort in die Arme, während die alten Weasleys (es tut weh, das zu sagen, ich war mit den Eltern der Senioren nämlich in der Schule) mich und Luzifer misstrauisch beäugen.

Die Zwillinge hingegen grinsen erst zum Höllenfürsten, dann wieder zueinander.  
"Weisst du was, George?"  
"Schon gemacht, Fred"  
"Wann?"  
"Am ersten Wochenende" Ich sehe die beiden verwirrt an. Was reden die?! Und was hat Luzifer damit zu tun?  
"Was habt ihr?", fragt Hermine.   
"Wir haben mit Lee in der ersten Klasse eine Wette gemacht: Wenn wir es schaffen, alle Leute, die er auf eine Liste geschrieben hat, bis zum Ende unserer Hogwartszeit zu treffen"  
"dann nimmt er uns einen Monat mit nach Brasilien"  
"Wer musstet ihr alles?", fragt Luzifer interssiert. Fred und George sehen sich ungläubig an. Vermutlich haben sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass Luzifer mit ihnen sprechen würde.

Der eine hebt seinen Stab und macht damit eine kurze Bewegung. Etliche Namen tauchten mitten in der Luft auf. Alle sind rot. Der Zaubereiminister, Harry, beziehungsweise Tizian, Ich, Lucius Malfoy, Der Muggelminister, Igor Karkarov, Madame Maxine, Greyback und viele weitere meiner Todesser.

"Wie seid ihr an Grayback rangekommen?", will ich wissen.  
"Betriebsgeheimnis", grinsen die Zwillinge synchron.  
"Und ich war der letzte auf eurer Liste?", fragt nun Luzifer. Die Zwillinge nicken grinsend, auch wenn die Mutter der Rothaarigen sie strafend ansieht.  
"Dann herzliche Gratulation meinerseits. Kann ich dich hier zurücklassen, Tizian? Ich habe noch was zu klären"  
"Ja natürlich. Bis in einer Woche", sagt mein Master. Er, und zu meinem Überraschen auch ich, werden kurz umarmt, dann schwingen sich Luzifer und Taron in die Lüfte. Bei Luzifer sieht das Ganze sehr elegant aus, Während es bei Taron eher wackelig und anstrengend scheint. Vielleicht liegt es auch nur daran, dass Luzifers Flügel einfach riesig sind.

"Kommst du auch nach Gryffindor oder bleibst du weiter bei den Reptilien?", fragt mich einer der Zwillinge. Die Eltern sehen angespannt auf die beiden. Offenbar hat sie das Gefühl, dass ich die beiden gleich umbringe.  
"Eigentlich wäre das Ziel Gryffindor, aber ich weiss nicht, ob ich den Hut überzeugen kann", antworte ich.

"Das schaffst du sicher. He, wo ist eigentlich Nev?"  
"Der steht noch da hinten bei seiner Grandma. Sie möchte eben, dass Neville Snape möglichst bald an sich bindet, um ihn zu beruhigen und er hat es ihm noch nicht mal gesagt", teilt Ron mit.  
"Es heisst Professor Snape, Ronald", korrigiert ihn Hermine geduldig.  
"Bald nicht mehr.", erwidert Ron grinsend. Ich finde es nicht so witzig, denn ich weiss, wie es sich anfühlt, in ständiger Angst zu leben, dass man jeden Moment qualvoll enden könnte, weil der Gefährte sang- und Klanglos 17 geworden ist. Man kann von jedem Abend, den man erlebt, denken, es sei der letzte gewesen.

Dieses Gefühl ist bei mir noch immer nicht verschwunden, weil ich immer noch keine Versicherung habe, dass mich Tizian wirklich an sich binden wird. Er könnte jetzt einfach sagen, dass er mich nicht will und ich wäre so gut wie tot.

"TOM!", höre ich meinen Master plötzlich rufen und ich schrecke aus meinen Gedanken hoch.  
"Wie bitte? Verzeih, ich habe nicht zugehört" Ich senke betreten den Blick. Warum muss mir das passieren, wenn ich meinen Master vor anderen blamiere? Zumindest der eine Zwilling lacht.  
"Wie konntest du mit einer solchen Aufmerksamkeitsspanne nur so lange überleben?", fragt er. Die anderen, auch mein Master, kichern, aber niemand sagt mir, was ich verpasst habe. Ich sehe weiterhin zu Boden, dann aber zucke ich zusammen, weil mein Master plötzlich meine Hand umfasst.

"Komm mit, der Zug fährt in einer viertel Stunde und ich habe keinen Bock, mich zu den Erstklässlern zu setzen" Darauf bedacht, nicht noch einen Fehler zu machen, trabe ich brav hinter ihm her und setze mich neben meinen Master auf den Bank. Die kleine Weasley verlässt das kleine Grüppchen, sodass noch mein Master, Ronald, Neville, Hermine, die Zwillinge und ich übrigbleiben. 

Wir haben grosses Glück, dass wir noch ein freies zehner Abteil finden; die meisten sind schon voll. Ich sitze zwischen meinem Master und der Wand, doch anstatt die einladende Wärme anzunehmen, lehne ich mich an die Wand, weil ich meinen Master nicht durch einen weiteren Fehler reizen will. Hermine wirft mir immer wieder misstrauische Blicke zu, doch ich gehe nicht darauf ein. Still warte ich auf die Abfahrt des Zuges.

"Irgendwie habe ich mir dich ganz anders vorgestellt...", sagt das braunhaarige Mädchen nach fünf Minuten Fahrt.  
"Älter oder fieser?"  
"Weniger zurückhaltend", korrigiert sie. Ich grinse schief.  
"Was soll ich denn sagen?" Das Mädchen zuckt mit den Schultern.  
"Keine Ahnung, aber ich dachte, du wärest ein wenig wie Professor Snape - zu allem irgendeinen zynischen Kommentar" Ich lächle.  
"Damit kann ich wohl nicht dienen, sorry"  
"Und wenn ich jetzt sagen würde, dass ich muggelstämmig sei?"  
"Ich weiss, dass du mugglestämmig bist, Hermine", antworte ich. Ihr irritierter Gesichtsausdruck amüsiert mich irgendwie ein wenig, "übrigens kannst du auch deine Eltern wieder aus Sydney und Adelaide zurückholen - sie stehen nicht auf der Abschussliste" Hermine wird blass.  
"Du hast sie gefunden?!"  
"Natürlich" Hermine schweigt. Vermutlich sucht sie gerade nach dem Fehler in ihrem Plan.

"Spielt wer?", fragt Ron plötzlich und hält Zaubererschnippschnappkarten in die Luft. In dem Moment stürmt Neville in das Abteil.   
"Hey alle zusammen, kann ich auch noch bei euch mitfahren?"  
"Klar", meint Ron und der Schwarzhaarige setzte sich.

"Hast du es schon mitbekommen? Professor Snape unterrichtet jetzt wieder Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Professor Slughhorn macht mit den Tränken weiter", sagt Hermine. Innerlich stöhne ich genervt auf. Warum Slughhorn?!  
"Genau, aber wisst ihr was? Ich teile es Snape morgen mit, dann soll er seine Arbeit aufgeben und Remus kann wieder kommen. Vielleicht ja auch Sirius" Severus tut mir leid. Sein ganzes Leben lang hat er gelitten und gekämpft und nun muss er alles, worauf er jemals stolz war, hinwerfen...

"Schreib ihm doch einen Brief à la 'Komm morgen um 7 Uhr zum Astronomieturm hoch, wenn du wissen willst, wer ich bin. Unterzeichnet: dein Master'. Wir wissen alle, dass du nichts sagen würdest, wenn viele Leute da wären", schlägt mein Master vor.  
"Seve hat Höhenangst", sage ich leise. Ich hoffe, dass mein Master das nicht als Widersprechen ansieht.  
"Genial, dann mache ich es so", grinst Neville. Mein Master grinst ebenfalls. Kann es sein, dass er Seve mehr hasst, als er es bei mir jemals getan hat?

Es gehen zwei Stunden vorbei, in denen wir das Spiel spielen, das ich schon seit 50 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen habe, dann klopft es. Als ich aufsehe, erblicke ich Horace Slughhorn. Neville macht aber schon die Tür auf.  
"Guten Tag Professor", sagt Hermine fröhlich.  
"Guten Tag, meine Lieben. Mr... Slytherin, auf ein Wort bitte" War ja klar... Ich stehe auf und folge ihm in den Gang.

"Was hast du nur getan, Tom?!", fragt er mich gleich.  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Ihnen mal erlaubt habe, mich zu duzen und ich gehe auch nicht davon aus, dass dies mein Master getan hat", sage ich hart, "Ausserdem sind Sie nicht involviert, schönen Tag"  
"Du bist einer meiner Schüler UND ein Veela, also denke ich, dass ich sehr wohl das Recht habe, dich zu duzen. Der liebe Harry wird ja wohl nicht so naiv sein und dich wie einen vollwertigen Menschen behandeln" Dieses Gespräch passt mir gar nicht...  
"Nein, Sie haben das Recht nicht und doch, mein Master behandelte mich bisweilen wie einen Menschen, aber ich sollte ihn nicht weiter warten lassen, wenn sie mich entschuldigen würden..." Ich gehe wieder zu den anderen zurück und lasse meinen alten Hauslehrer allein zurück. Was bildet der sich ein?!

Ich schüttle nur den Kopf, als Hermine mich fragend ansieht und sie akzeptiert es.  
"Hat jemand gerade eine Feder und ein Pergament hier?", fragt Neville. Alle schütteln die Köpfe.  
"Nicht Pergament und Federn, aber einen Kulli und ein Blatt Papier und Umschläge, geht das auch?"  
"Sicher... danke." Neville dreht sich zu Ron und benutzt dessen Schulter als Schreibtisch, doch bevor er anfängt, hält er inne.  
"Er kennt meine Schrift" Hermine runzelt überlegend die Stirn, dann sieht sie bedeutend zu mir.  
"Wie regelmässig schreibst du Professor Snape Briefe?"  
"Nie, aber ich bin nicht wirklich daran interessiert, meinen besten Freund zu quälen"

"Das verstehe ich. Wenn du nicht willst, kann ich ja schreiben, immerhin weiss Snape, dass ich vergeben bin", sagt mein Master. Dazu kann ich wohl nichts mehr sagen.  
"Also Nev, was willst du ihm mitteilen?"  
"Wie wärs mit: Wenn du nicht sterben willst, wenn ich 17 bin, dann komm heute um Mitternacht auf den Astronomieturm. Unterzeichnet: Tizian im Auftrag von deinem Master" Tizian nickt und schreibt auf.  
"Wenn du willst, kannst du Hedwig haben", sagt mein Master. Die weisse Eule kreischt empört, nimmt den Brief aber an.

"Meinst du nicht, dass du ein wenig übertreibst?", fragt George zurecht, "ich meine, ja, er ist ein Bastard, aber..."  
"Nein. Er hat es nicht anders verdient. Vielleicht habe ich mich irgendwann genug gerächt - immerhin haben wir unendlich viel Zeit" Fred zuckt mit den Schultern.  
"Hast schon Recht, Nev. Er hätte dich ja nicht immer beleidigen und beschimpfen müssen"

Drei weitere Stunden vergehen, bis der Zug schliesslich anhält.  
"Noch kurz eine Zwischenfrage: Wer darf wissen, wer du in den letzten Jahren warst?"  
"Die Lehrer wissen es sowieso die meisten. Die Schüler sollten es nicht unbedingt erfahren", antworte ich. Die Muggelstämmige nickt, dann steigen wir aus. Leider ist nur noch eine Kutsche mit McGonagal frei, also muss ich mich wohl damit geschlagen geben. Ich versuche die Frau und ihre Blicke möglichst auszublenden und schweige auf der ganzen Fahrt.  
"Sie müssen bei den Erstklässlern warten, Riddle", sagt Minerva kühl.

"Ich benutze meinen Geburtsnamen, Professor. Dieser lautet Slytherin" McGonagal verlässt die Kutsche kommentarlos.  
"Was meint ihr? Schaffe ich es, bis Ende des Jahres ihr Lieblingsschüler zu werden?"  
"Das wage ich zu bezweifeln", meint Hermine. Ich grinse nur. Werden wir ja sehen.

Mein Master und seine Freunde betreten die grosse Halle, während ich in dem kleinen Warteraum bleibe. Es geht nicht lang, bis die Kleinen den Raum fluten. Ein blondes Mädchen sieht mich mit grossen, blauen Augen an.  
"Bist du ein Engel?" Ich lache. Ich lache sie nicht aus, sondern ich lache über die Ironie. Ich? Ein Engel?! Na klar!  
"Nein, Kleine. Ganz und gar nicht"  
"Darf ich mal deine Flügel anfassen? Sie sehen ganz, ganz weich aus!" Hab ich schonmal gesagt, dass ich Kinder mag? Wenn nicht: Ich mag Kinder und ich will später mindestens zwei eigene. Lächeld entfalte ich meine Flügel und das Mädchen streckt die Hand aus. Ganz vorsichtig berührt sie meine Federn, doch sie zieht ihre Hand sofort zurück.

"Tut das nicht weh? Schmetterlingsflügel darf man doch auch nicht anfassen"  
"Nein, das tut nicht weh. Ich bin ja kein Schmetterling", erkläre ich geduldig. Ganz langsam streicht sie über den Flügel.  
"Bekommen alle Zauberer irgendwann Flügel? Ist das so wie bei den Satyren in den Percy Jackson Filmen, die ihre Hörner erst bekommen, wenn sie etwas Gutes getan haben?"   
"Ich kenne diesen Film nicht, aber die, die so sind wie ich, bekommen Flügel, wenn sie 16 werden"  
"Oh. Und wie alt bist du?"  
"Eigentlich 69, aber ich werde seit 53 Jahren nicht mehr älter" Die Augen des Mädchens weiten sich.  
"Wow. Wohin willst du? Ich will dann auch dahin!"  
"Ich möchte nach Gryffindor; mein Freund ist auch da. Wie heisst du?"  
"Alina und du?"  
"Ich bin Tom. Komm, wir müssen gehen" Sanft lege ich meine Hand auf ihren Rücken und führe sie in die Grosse Halle. Sie achtet auf alles andere, nur nicht auf ihren Weg, sodass sie beinahe in den Jungen vor ihr läuft. Ich halte sie noch rechtzeitig zurück.

"Guten Abend miteinander. Professor Snape wird ihnen gleich einen Hut aufsetzen, der sie in ihr Haus einteilt. Das Haus ist gleichsam ihre Familie. Für gute Arbeiten werden sie für ihr Haus Punkte sammeln, sowie durch Regelbrüche verlieren. Die Regeln hier sind bei Mr Filch im Büro einzusehen. Dieses Jahr begrüssen wir einen neuen Schüler, der bisher von seinen Eltern unterrichtet wurde. Beginnen wir nun mit der Einteilung", sagt der neue Schulleiter, den ich erwählt habe; es ist Lucius Malfoy.

"Abercrombie, Louis", ruft Severus auf. Ein kleiner Junge tritt vor und wird nach Slytherin eingeteilt. Da sich die Einteilung als sehr langweilig herausstellt, mache ich mich daran, Alina ein wenig zu beruhigen, denn sie ist sehr aufgeregt.  
"Ray, Alina", nehme ich Sevs Stimme plötzlich wieder wahr. Alina geht nach vorne und sieht fast ein wenig ängstlich zu Severus hoch. Er setzt ihr den Hut auf und wie nicht anders erwartet kommt Alina nach Gryffindor, jedoch wartet sie auf mich.

"Slytherin-Gryffindor, Tom Salazar" Im Gegensatz zu den Erstklässlern gehe ich selbstbewusst nach vorne und lasse mir von Seve den Hut aufsetzen. Ich bemerke, dass es in der ganzen Halle totenstill ist.  
/Hallo Tom. Lass mich raten, du willst zum jungen Satanus?/  
/Richtig/  
/Gut, aber bedenke, dass du dann keinen Rückzugsort mehr hast/  
/Das ist mir egal/  
/Ich weiss/ "GRYFFINDOR!" Logischerweise sind alle erstmal geschockt, doch dann applaudiert der Gryffindortisch. Ich lächle Alina zu und nehme sie mit zu meinem Master und dessen Freunden.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Hey, wer ist sie?"  
"Danke. Das ist Alina. Sie kann schon hier sein, oder?"  
"Klar. Setz dich doch zu mir", sagt Hermine freundlich zu Alina. Das Mädchen nickt unsicher und setzt sich neben Hermine. Diese versucht sofort, Mütterchen zu spielen, was Alina scheinbar nicht stört. Tizian platziert mich neben sich und wir essen friedlich.

"Wo kommst du her, Alina?", fragt Ron.  
"Aus London. Sind hier auch solche von woanders?"  
"Ja natürlich. Hier sind Leute aus ganz Britannien und Irland. Waren deine Eltern nicht hier in der Schule?"  
"Nein, meine Eltern können nicht zaubern"

Nach dem Essen gehen wir den Vertrauensschülern nach zum Gryffindorturm. Darin war ich noch nie, doch Tizian führt mich sofort zu einem Schlafsaal, in dem sechs Betten in einer Sonnenförmigen Anordnung stehen. Zwei nebeneinanderstehende sichert er uns. Ich finde es schade, dass ich scheinbar nicht mehr bei ihm schlafen darf. Neben mir schläft Seamus, dann Dean, Ron, Neville und dann wieder mein Master. Wie es im Moment aussieht, muss Hogwarts bald wieder anbauen für Severin. 

"Also, da wir uns eigentlich alle kennen und dich nicht, musst du uns über dich erzählen", sagt Seamus und sieht zustimmungsheischend zu Dean. Dieser nickt.  
"Na gut, was wollt ihr wissen?", frage ich. Ich sitze im Schneidersitz auf meinem Bett; Der Koffer meines Masters und meinen habe ich schon mit einem Zauber geleert.  
"Wo kommst du her, welche Schauermärchen über dich stimmen und wie genau stehst du zu unserem Juniorteufel?", zählt Seamus auf.  
"Also ich komme aus Hogsmeade, mit den Schauermärchen musst du genauer werden und wie ich zu meinem Master stehe..." Ich zucke mit den Schultern, denn eigentlich weiss ich es nicht so genau. Ich schlafe zwar seit zwei Tagen in seinem Bett, aber er hat mich nie angerührt oder sonst gesagt, dass er sich etwas aus mir machen würde.

"Stimmt es, das die Gründer deine Eltern sind?", fragt Dean. Ich nicke kurz.  
"Wie habt ihr zueinander gefunden?", fragt Ron.  
"Na ja... Ich bin etwas zu tollkühn geflogen und in einen Baum geknallt. Scheinbar bin ich ohnmächtig geworden und mein Master hat mich gefunden. Nach drei Tagen haben wir es rausgefunden"  
"Lebtest du bis dahin immer noch bei deinen Eltern?", fragt der Rothaarige skeptisch.  
"Ja"  
"Also tut das Snape normalerweise auch?", will Neville wissen.  
"Nein, seine Eltern sind tot"   
"Hm. Und warum arbeitet er? Die Familie Rosier ist doch echt reich und es ginge allen besser, wenn er wo anders und bloss nicht hier wäre"  
"Das Vermögen seiner Familie steht ihm nicht zu, da alles verschlossen in einem Verliess liegt, das nur du öffnen kannst. Dahin geht eigentlich auch sein Lohn, weswegen Dumbledore ihm den Lohn gekürzt hat und ihm stattdessen das Zeug kauft, das er braucht. Euch wird bestimmt auch schon aufgefallen sein, dass er für eine Lehrperson ziemlich arm aussieht" 

"Moment mal... heisst das, dass Snape bei Dumbledore auf Almosen angewiesen ist?", fragt Neville weiter, "und warum kennst du ihn überhaupt so gut?"  
"Er ist sowas wie mein bester Freund." Auf die Möglichkeit, dies zu erwähnen, ohne Tizian in irgendeiner Weise zu widersprechen, warte ich schon lange.

"DER?", lacht Ron, dann sieht er auf die Uhr von meinem Master. Ich beschliesse zu dem letzten Kommentar zu schweigen.

Um zwölf geht Neville los. Ich weiss, dass er Seve extra warten lassen will.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich mag Reviews :)


End file.
